Don't Blame Yourself
by danceqt03
Summary: The story is about the new girl, Courtney, and how she covers up her dark secret with confidence and her dance skills. Also deals with Degrassi couples. UPDATED! PLZ RR!
1. Getting Started

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Degrassi characters! I promise!  
  
I hope you enjoy my story though! I promise it will get good! Read and review!  
  
RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!! RRRRRIIIIIIINNNGGGG!!  
  
Courtney Miller's lazy hand stretched out from under the covers and turned her alarm clock off. Realizing that today was her first day at a new school, which also started earlier than her old one, she threw the blue covers off of her body and carefully got out of her bed. It's way to early to get up she thought to herself as she stretched her arms and legs. As she did this, her 'Strawberry Shortcake' pajama top rose up and revealed black and blue bruises on her stomach along with the scabs from cuts. She carefully examined herself in the mirror and while doing so, painful memories came back inside of her head.  
  
"No! Please, please stop! I'm sorry, I'm really sorry I forgot!" A tear fell down her lightly tanned face as she remembered those words. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by her mother's voice calling from downstairs.  
  
Mom- Courtney!!!! Get ready quickly please!! We have to go in twenty minutes!!  
  
Courtney- Alright mom!!!! I'll be down in a few!!  
  
She quickly wiped the tear from her face and pulled open the door to her closet. Hmm, what shall I wear on the first day she thought to herself. Then she noticed the cute red top she made last summer with holes and safety pins in it. She ended up pairing it with a denim skirt and black knee-high boots. She then quickly fixed her hair and put on some make-up. Well, I hope Degrassi Community School is ready for what's coming she thought to herself.  
  
Mom- Courtney Anne!!! We have to go now!!!!  
  
Courtney- Alright, alright!! I'm coming down now!  
  
Mom- Well look at you. You look great. Are you ready for your first day??  
  
Courtney- Haha. Thanks mom. Yep, I'm ready as I'll ever be.  
  
Mom- Courtney, you haven't been getting any calls from um...Kevin...now have you? Her mom said this very cautiously.  
  
Courtney immediately got chills down her back when she heard....THAT name.  
  
Courtney- Ohhh....ummmm..no. No. No I haven't. Mom please, let's not talk about that anymore, I mean, that's the reason we moved right?  
  
Mom- Courtney darling, we're going to have to talk about it seriously sooner or later. Your father and I are thinking about taking action.....  
  
Courtney- No!! Mom I really, really don't wanna talk about this right now. (A tear started to run down her cheek) I-I-I'm too scared to talk about it.  
  
Mom- Honey we have to....  
  
Courtney- NO!!! (She wiped the tear from her face) Can we just go....now!?  
  
Mom- Alright. Her mom sighed. Let's go.  
  
*In the car*  
  
Mom- Oh! Honey guess what?? I found a great Toronto school for you to dance with.  
  
Courtney- Hey that's great!! I can't wait to dance again, even if it has only been three weeks since I last took class.  
  
Mom- Haha. Well honey, you have been blessed with the gift of dance and I'm glad you do it so very well. (pause) Well, here it is. Degrassi Community School.  
  
Courtney- Thanks mom. So you'll pick me up here at three?  
  
Mom- I'll be waiting for you.  
  
Courtney- Alright. See you then.  
  
Courtney grabbed her blue backpack, climbed out of the car, and shut the car door behind her. She walked up the steps and turned around one last time to wave goodbye to her mom's passing car. She turned back around and looked straight at the building.  
  
Courtney- Soo....this is Degrassi. I hope they're ready for me.  
  
She walked up the last few steps and opened up the glass door very confidently as if she had done this many times before and walked straight to the office, walking tall as her curvy hips swang from side to side. 


	2. New Friendships

So now, Courtney finally gets in contact with the Degrassi characters!!!  
  
Courtney finally found the office down the long hallway and was greeted a plump secretary. (Let's say her name is Ms. B)  
  
Ms. B- Hello sweetheart! How can I help you?  
  
Courtney- Hi. My name is Courtney Miller and I'm a new student here.  
  
Ms. B- Oh yes! You are the new girl. Let me run and get your paperwork! Go and take a seat.  
  
Courtney- Thanks!  
  
It seemed like forever until the secretary returned with loads of paper in her hands and a tall man at her side. She guessed it was the principal.  
  
Mr. Raditch (is that his name?)- Hello Courtney. My name is Mr. Raditch and I am your new principal. We are very happy to have you here at Degrassi.  
  
Courtney- Thanks! It's nice to meet you Mr. Raditch. Yeah, I'm glad to be here.  
  
Ms. B- Here honey. (hands her the papers) Here is your schedule and information packet. Have your mother or father sign some of those papers and return them to me tomorrow.  
  
Courtney- Alright. I'll be sure to do that.  
  
Mr. Raditch- Now if you need any help, any of students I'm sure will be glad to help you out.  
  
Courtney- Okay. Hopefully they will. Well it looks like I have homeroom at 8:15 so I'd better be going. It was nice meeting both of you. Bye!  
  
Mr. Raditch and Ms. B- Bye Courtney.  
  
Okay they were both extremely perky she thought. I guess that's what happens when you have too much coffee WAY to early in the morning. Courtney walked out of the office and looked at her locker assignment. Locker 215.  
  
Courtney- So....I wonder which way that is.  
  
She spotted two pretty friendly guys and immediately approached them with her hips swinging like a model's would.  
  
Courtney- Hey. I'm sorry to bother both of you but I was wondering if you could direct me to locker 215?  
  
JT- Hey!! (Whoa, she's pretty hot! he thought) Yeah, my friend Toby and I are at locker 210. (pointing to the guy next to him) We're about to go down there now so we can show you 215.  
  
Courtney- Thanks so much! By the way, my name's Courtney.  
  
JT- Mine's JT.  
  
Toby- And I'm Toby.  
  
Courtney- Nice to meet both of you.  
  
Toby- So are you new here? What grade are you in?  
  
JT- And more importantly, where have you been all my life?  
  
Courtney- Haha. Well, yes I am new here and I'm in 9th grade. (JT and co. are in 9th, Ashley and co. are in 10th by the way) And actually I just moved here from Vancouver.  
  
Toby- Hey that's cool. Well, here we are, locker 215.  
  
Courtney- Thanks guys. You were both a big help.  
  
JT- The pleasure was ours. Well hopefully we'll see ya in class sometime during the day and maybe even lunch later....  
  
Toby- Sorry to interrupt Mr. Nosy here, but we both have to get to class like now! But yeah, maybe we can meet up later.  
  
Courtney- Yeah! That would be really great!  
  
JT- Well it great meeting you Courtney. (he said with a huge smile on his face) See you later!  
  
Courtney- Bye JT! (Blew him a kiss) Bye Toby!  
  
Toby- See ya later Courtney!  
  
They both walk away.  
  
JT- Dude! She was so hot!  
  
Toby- Calm down JT, or should I say Mr. Flirt.  
  
JT- Hey! I can't help it! (Says with a smirk)  
  
Toby just laughs as they walk.  
  
What a little flirt! Courtney thought. He's got a really good sense of humor though. She just laughed a little. She turned the combination and opened her locker and took out the books she didn't need from her backpack. In the bottom was a picture of Kevin. She was about to cry but then she told herself she just couldn't right here, right now. She quickly shoved the picture down into her backpack, zipped it up and closed her locker shut. She was pulling out her schedule when.....BOOM! Someone bumped right into her and books went flying.  
  
Manny- Omigod!! I'm so sorry!!!  
  
Courtney- That's alright. I do stuff like that all the time. (she helped Manny pick up her books)  
  
Manny looked at her curiously.  
  
Manny- Hey! Are you new here?  
  
Courtney- Guilty. Yeah, I just moved here from Vancouver and I'm a 9th grader. (she stood up and put out her hand) My name's Courtney.  
  
Manny- Hey Courtney. My name's Manny. Well it's good to see a new face around here. Sorry but I really have to run to class. If you're in any of my classes I'll be sure that my friend, Emma and I save you a seat.  
  
Courtney- Alright that sounds great. I'll see you later Manny.  
  
Manny- Bye Courtney! (and with that see ran off in the other direction)  
  
Courtney looked at her schedule. Media Immersion Class. Room 230. Mr. Simpson.  
  
Courtney- Hey Manny! Could you tell me where....  
  
It was too late. Manny had disappeared down the hall.  
  
*Across the hall*  
  
Spinner- Hey check out the new girl. Can you say hot?  
  
Jimmy- I have to agree with you on this one Spin, she does look pretty cute. Hey I thought you are Terri had something goin on.  
  
Spinner- We do. Don't get me wrong, Terri is great and I really do like her but I was just making a observation. We want to be good hosts, right??  
  
Jimmy- Right...  
  
Spinner- Well let's go introduce ourselves and see if she needs help.  
  
Jimmy- I'm with you on that one Spin. But I think she's gonna want more help from.....me! (he darted across the hallway)  
  
Courtney immediately saw Jimmy and a huge smile came across her face.  
  
Jimmy- Hey!  
  
Spinner- Hey!  
  
Courtney- (chuckles) Hey guys.  
  
Jimmy- I (Spinner punches him in the shoulder) alright....we were wondering if you needed any help at all.  
  
Courtney- Well as a matter of fact....I do. Can you show me to room 230?  
  
Spinner- Sure we can do that. We got a class in room 250.  
  
Courtney- Whoa! Isn't that a bit far away??  
  
Jimmy- Yeah, I guess. But, we would be helping you so it won't matter.  
  
Courtney- Are you sure?  
  
Jimmy and Spinner- Yeah! Of course!  
  
Courtney- Well thanks guys. You're both very sweet. By the way, my name's Courtney.  
  
Jimmy- Well Courtney, I'm Jimmy.  
  
Spinner- And I'm Spinner.  
  
They all start walking down the hallway and are talking.  
  
Spinner- So I'm guessing you're new here.  
  
Courtney- Yeah, I just moved here from Vancouver. I'm in 9th grade.  
  
Jimmy and Spinner- Really??  
  
Jimmy- I thought you were at least in 10th grade.  
  
Courtney- Nope. I wish though. My birthday is pretty early though so I'm a bit older that most of the grade 9's I think.  
  
Spinner- Oh. Well I'm usually not this kind to the younger grade kids so don't let word get out.  
  
Courtney- Haha. Thanks for giving me a break Spinner.  
  
Spinner- Yeah, well you don't look it with your outfit and all so this will be an exception.  
  
Jimmy- So like, what are your hobbies?  
  
Courtney- Well I'm really into dance and I'm not that bad either.  
  
Jimmy- Hey that's cool. There's actually a dance next week so maybe you could show off your skills or something.  
  
Courtney- Awesome. (pause) Well this is it. Room 230. Thank you both for all your help. You're both very sweet to do this.  
  
Jimmy and Spinner- No problem!  
  
Courtney- Bye Jimmy! See ya Spinner!  
  
Jimmy and Spinner- Bye Courtney!  
  
Spinner- Wow! She's great! But not as great as Terri. (starts daydreaming)  
  
Jimmy- (starts laughing as they both walk down the hallway) Yep she is pretty hot.....  
  
Courtney opens the door and Mr. Simpson greets her just as the bell rings.  
  
Mr. Simpson- Class settle down! Thank you. This is our new student, Courtney Miller.  
  
Courtney waves to everyone.  
  
Mr. Simpson- Please make her feel welcome as this is her first day here. (turns to Courtney) Courtney, you can take a seat wherever you would like.  
  
Courtney- Thanks! (looks around and sees Manny and she waves for her to come join her group)  
  
Manny- Hey Courtney! Fancy meeting you...again!  
  
Courtney- Yeah. (laughs) Feels like I just bumped into you.  
  
Manny- Haha. Well this is Emma, who I was telling you about.  
  
Emma- Hey! Nice to meet you Courtney!  
  
Courtney- Yeah! Same here! (she shakes Emma's hand)  
  
Emma- So you just move here from.....?  
  
Courtney- Vancouver. (spots JT and Toby) Hey guys!  
  
JT- Hey Court!  
  
Toby- Hi again.  
  
Emma- I see you've already met Pinky and The Brain.  
  
Courtney- (laughs) Yep, I sure have.  
  
Manny- Did JT flirt??  
  
Courtney- Absolutely. I can see he does that a lot.  
  
Emma and Manny- Definately!!  
  
Emma- Well you should eat lunch with us. Allow us to get to know you better. And you'll get to meet Sean!  
  
Courtney- That your boyfriend? (says with a smirk)  
  
Emma- Yep! How did you know?  
  
Courtney- Oh I know the feeling of having a boyfriend and the way you say his name all dreamily like. (laughs)  
  
Manny- Oh! Did you leave a boyfriend back home?  
  
Courtney- Oh well yes....I mean no. It's over. And sorry I just really don't like to talk about it.  
  
Manny- Oh. Okay. That's cool.  
  
Mr. Simpson- Girls stop talking and please pay attention.  
  
All- Sorry Mr. Simpson. (all chuckle)  
  
Courtney then grabbed her bruised side as painful memories came back to her head. She thought she would cry again but she stopped herself before the tears came rushing out of her eyes.  
  
I hope you guys are liking this! The next chapters will deal with storylines with and without Courtney involved. Remember this is just a fan fic and so some of the stuff might not agree with the original storyline. Oh yeah! Here are the couples: Emma/Sean, Kendra/Toby, Spinner/Terri. Marco is dealing with his sexuality, JT and Manny might develop a relationship, and Craig and Ashley decided just to be friends and Ash might be getting some real strong feeling for Jimmy again. 


	3. A Time For Learning

Onward with the third chapter!! I hope y'all are liking this story!!  
  
*Lunchtime in the Cafeteria*  
  
Courtney had just stepped out of the food line when she noticed Emma and Manny waving for her to come join their table. She nodded back at them and took her confident steps over to their table.  
  
Courtney- Hey guys!  
  
Manny, Emma, JT, and Toby- Hey Courtney!  
  
Emma- Oh Courtney, this is Sean. (she pointed over to a cute guy sitting next to her)  
  
Sean- Hey! It's nice to meet you. Emma's been talking about you.  
  
Courtney- Nice to meet you too. (she shakes his hand) I hope it's been good talk.  
  
Emma- Of course! You're so sweet why wouldn't there be good talk about you.  
  
Courtney- (smiles) Thanks.  
  
Manny- So Courtney, do you do any sports or have any cool hobbies?  
  
Courtney- Well I used to model but now I'm mainly into dancing. REALLY into it.  
  
JT- Hey that's cool. I can see why you're a model!  
  
Courtney- (laughs) Thanks JT, but, I don't anymore. Just into dance.  
  
Emma- Well you'll look good at the dance next week then. I mean, better than most of the school.  
  
Courtney- Yeah, maybe.  
  
Sean- Hey Emma, can I talk to you for a sec?  
  
Emma- Sure Sean! (they both walk outside of the cafeteria while Manny makes kissy faces at her) What's up?  
  
Sean- Well....I-I was wondering if you would wear this? (holds out a beautiful silver necklace with a diamond stud on it)  
  
Emma- Oh wow Sean!! This is great! I love it! (pause) Of course I would!  
  
Sean- And you can keep it....Tracker (is that his name?) helped me pick it out.  
  
Emma- It's beautiful! Thank you so much.  
  
They both started to walk back to the cafeteria, holding hands.  
  
Sean- And Emma? Let's go out tonight. I know the perfect place.  
  
Emma- Sure. That sounds great. (kisses Sean on the cheek)  
  
They both sit back down at the lunch table.  
  
Courtney- (whispers to Emma) You guys are soooo cute together! I hope it lasts.  
  
Emma- You and me both Courtney. You and me both.  
  
*Across the Cafeteria*  
  
Marco, Ellie, and Ashley are sitting together at a table. (Ashley knows Marco is gay)  
  
Ellie- So Marco, you ready to win that dance contest next week at the dance.  
  
Marco- Yep!  
  
Ashley- Hey Ellie, who are you planning to go with?  
  
Ellie- Oh. I don't really know. What about you?  
  
Ashley- I was thinking about asking Jimmy. Or just maybe I'll wait for him to ask me. What do you think?  
  
Ellie- Jimmy's cool. I just don't really get your relationship with him. You're not boyfriend and girlfriend though you both might have feelings for each other. You're not exactly friends but I think both of you want to be. It's just kind of weird.  
  
Ashley- Yeah, I know. I mean, I care for Jimmy but our relationship is kinda screwed after everything we've been through. (notices the clock) Well I gotta run since I have to prepare some announcements for tomorrow. See you both later! Good luck Marco!  
  
Ashley grabs her stuff and leaves.  
  
Marco- What was that all about?  
  
Ellie- I don't know. Maybe that you can find a....date?? You know Marco, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the dance with me.  
  
Marco- Ellie we've been through this before. I like you, I just don't like LIKE you. I'm different.  
  
Ellie- Yeah, I know Marco. But, I still like you. I just can't push aside those feelings. And since you haven't come out yet, maybe we could just come together and leave together. You know?  
  
Marco- Well, I guess. We are still just good friends. That could work. (pause) Ellie, I don't know what to do. When to come out.  
  
Ellie- Whenever you feel it's best in your heart to come out, I'll be there for you. So I guess next Friday, you can pick me up at around seven? You still remember where my place is, right?  
  
Marco- Yeah. I remember. I'll pick you up then. And.....thanks Ellie. You're the best.  
  
Ellie- You're welcome Marco. What are friends for? (gives Marco a hug)  
  
*The last class of the day*  
  
Courtney was patiently waiting in Ms. Kwan's class when the bell rang.  
  
RIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!!!!  
  
Ms. Kwan- Alright class. You are now all dismissed.  
  
Courtney was walking to her locker when a blonde-haired girl stopped her.  
  
Paige- You're new here, aren't you?  
  
Courtney- Yeah.....who are you?  
  
Paige- My name's Paige. Paige Michaelcuk. (can't spell) And if you wondered what popular looks like, you're staring right at it.  
  
Courtney- Umm...ok. That's nice to know. (started walking away)  
  
Paige- Hun, don't walk away. My guy, Spinner, yeah you've met him, was talking about you in class today and frankly, I didn't like what I heard. Even though he might say he's with this girl named Terri, he's mine. So I suggest you stay away from him. Although, you're not too shabby with your fashion sense, just not as good as muah!  
  
Courtney- Fine, your royal whineness. I'm not interested in "your guy", he was just a sweet guy that helped me to class. That's really all. And hun, he can be friends with anyone he wants to. Like, okay!? (walks away)  
  
Paige- Hazel can you believe what she just said to me??  
  
Hazel- Totally un-called for! Although, I liked her shirt.....  
  
Paige- Hazel!!! Alright let's just go. We've gotta meet the squad for practice. (it wasn't bad though, Paige thought to herself)  
  
Courtney was walking to her locker when she heard a voice.  
  
Voice- That's a good way to handle Paige. She can be quite a pain.  
  
Courtney turned around and saw the most gorgeous guy she ever saw. He was tall with black curly hair and a pair of cute puppy dog eyes.  
  
Courtney- Yeah, well most of those prissy-type girls can be vulnerable inside. I just try to hit their weak spots.  
  
The boy laughed and said....  
  
Craig- By the way, my name's Craig. You must be the new girl people have been talking about. Courtney...right?  
  
Courtney- Yes that's me. It's all been good talk right?  
  
Craig- Oh yes. All of it.  
  
They both laughed.  
  
Craig- Well I'd better be going. I'll see you around sometime. Bye Courtney.  
  
Courtney- Well I hope so. Bye Craig.  
  
Courtney turned around with the biggest smile on her face and put her books back in her locker and took out the ones she needed. She then found the picture of Kevin again in the bottom of her backpack. She took it out and studied it. It was all my fault, she thought, all of it. She felt the painful bruises on her side and thought, then why are these here on my side, why? I miss him, I thought I loved him and he loved me. He said he needed me, and we moved. Why? She was quickly interrupted by Emma's voice.  
  
Emma- Hey Courtney! I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house after school. We could talk and get to know you even better.  
  
Courtney- Yeah, that would be great Emma! I just have to ask my mom. She's waiting outside for me. (closed her locker door and started walking with Emma outside)  
  
Emma- Once we're at my house, we can clue you in on everything Degrassi.  
  
Courtney- (laughs) That would be awesome. And all of the latest gossip too right?  
  
Emma- (laughs) Yeah, maybe.  
  
They two walk outside and get ready to go over to Emma's house with Manny so they could talk almost all night long.  
  
I hope you're liking it! It's gonna get better I promise! I'm just setting everything up. Remember this is just a fan fic so some of the stuff might not follow the original storylines. And some of the character's personalities might be slightly different. Don't flame me for that stuff please! Keep reviewing! 


	4. Good Times and Bad

I'm really into writing this story so I think I'll be updating quite a bit. Thanks for all your reviews!!!  
  
Courtney's mom allowed her to go over to Emma's house but only until dinner time. The girls had walked to Emma's and were now opening the door to her house.  
  
Emma- Mom!! I'm home!!! I brought Manny and new friend with me!  
  
Spike- Hey Em. Hey Manny. And hello....I don't think we've met before.  
  
Courtney- Nope. Not until now. Hi I'm Courtney Miller. (shakes her hand)  
  
Spike- Well welcome Courtney. (turns to Emma) I've got to go run some errands but I'll be back soon. It was nice meeting you Courtney. Oh! Will you be staying long?  
  
Courtney- Oh only until dinner time.  
  
Emma- And mom.....Sean is taking me out tonight.  
  
Spike- Alright Em. I'll see you girls later. And Archie won't be home until later as well.  
  
Emma- Alright! See ya later mom!  
  
All three girls headed upstairs to Emma's room.  
  
Courtney- Isn't Archie, Mr. Simpson's first name?  
  
Emma- Yeah. My mom married him last year.  
  
Courtney- Hey that's cool. I think.  
  
Emma- Yeah just not all the time.  
  
Manny- So Em, heard you got a hot date tonight.  
  
Emma- (laughs) I sure do! Omigod! I have to find something to wear!  
  
Manny and Courtney laugh.  
  
Emma- So Courtney, let me give you the down-low on Degrassi life.  
  
Courtney- Alright I'm ready.  
  
Emma- So you already know that my mom and Mr. Simpson are married. They actually went to Degrassi years ago. My mom actually had me when she was 15 but Mr. Simpson isn't my real dad. I've never met my real dad. (pause) Sean and I are a couple, so are Toby and this 8th grader named Kendra. Kendra is Spinner's adopted sister, I think you've met Spinner. Spinner is hooked up with Terri, a 10th grader but Paige, another snotty 10th grader thinks she has dibbs on him.  
  
Courtney- Yeah I've met her. Ugh....  
  
Manny- But not everything is great. Paige was raped last year by a guy from another school. She's mainly gotten over it though. I think.  
  
Courtney shuddered inside when she heard that.  
  
Manny- And there's also....Craig. He's so cute.  
  
Courtney- Yeah, I know. I met him after school today.  
  
Manny- He and I went out last year but things didn't exactly work out but we're still good friends.  
  
Emma- I babysit for his step-sister, Angela. And last year wasn't so good since his father abused him. That's when he went to go live with his step-father, Joey Jeremiah. Craig's mom had died earlier but then a few months ago, his father died too. Craig was really upset. He was going out with Ashley Kerwin for awhile, another 10th grader, but they decided to be just friends. Now, Ashley and Jimmy....  
  
Courtney- Hey I've met Jimmy!  
  
Emma- Well they were going out for awhile but Ash made some mistakes 2 years ago at a party and lost almost everything. Some kids began treating her badly but luckily she found a new friend, name Ellie Nash. She's really punk/goth and so Ashley decided that was more her and changed to look like Ellie. I personally think it works for Ash though. And there's also Marco, a 10th grader, he's a really good dancer. Also, Liberty, she's kind of a goody-two-shoes. And as you know, JT is a flirt who has a thing for Paige. Well that's basically it in a nutshell.  
  
Courtney- Wow! Pretty interesting....  
  
Emma- Hey Manny. Didn't you have Spirit Squad practice today?  
  
Manny- No. It was only for new auditions. Spirit Squad is basically run by Paige and Hazel Aden, Courtney. Just to let you know.  
  
Courtney- Oh. I see. Is it fun though?  
  
Manny- Yeah it's pretty cool.  
  
They talked for about another hour about people from Degrassi and all the hardships they had been through. (basically everything we've seen in the episodes) Next they helped prepare Emma for her hot date! When they were done, Emma was amazed.  
  
Emma- Wow! You guys did a great job! Wow! Thanks so much!  
  
Courtney and Manny- No problem!  
  
Courtney- Well, I really better get going. Thanks you guys so much! I'm glad I met the both of you and we connected really fast. I'll see you both tomorrow! Good luck Emma!  
  
Emma and Manny- Bye Courtney!  
  
Manny- I should go too before my parent freak! Good luck Em.  
  
Emma- Bye Manny.  
  
Before she knew it, the doorbell rang and it was Sean.  
  
Sean- Hey Emma. Whoa! You look really great.  
  
Emma- Thanks Sean. You don't look so bad yourself.  
  
Sean- Let's go. By the way, I'm taking you on my bike.  
  
Emma- Ohh...daring now aren't we??  
  
They rode off to dinner and had a great time laughing and eating together. Before Emma knew it, they night was over and they were on her porch.  
  
Sean- I had a really, really good time tonight Em.  
  
Emma- Yeah same here Sean.  
  
Sean- Em, can I ask you something?  
  
Emma- Sure Sean, what is it?  
  
Sean- Emma, do you love me?  
  
Emma- Oh Sean. Of course I do. (pause) Sean, I love you.  
  
Sean- Even after all that has gone on between us??  
  
Emma- Yes. I do.  
  
Sean- Thanks Em. You're great. (leans in for a kiss but is interrupted by Archie opening the door)  
  
Mr. Simpson- Hey you two. Come on Emma, you're missing the show!  
  
Emma- I'll be there in a minute, Archie! (she says this annoyed)  
  
Mr. Simpson closes the door and they two say their goodbyes.  
  
Sean- Well you better get going. I'll see you tomorrow. (starts to walk away)  
  
Emma- No Sean wait! (pulls him around and kisses him)  
  
Sean- (after they let go) Whoa! That was a good one.  
  
Emma- Don't worry there's more....(kisses him passionately as she puts her arms around his neck and his around her waist)  
  
*Courtney's house*  
  
Courtney, her mom, and her dad had just finished dinner.  
  
Dad- So how was your first day honey?  
  
Courtney- It was great actually. I met lots of new friends.  
  
Mom- Honey, that's great! Listen, Court, your dad and I were talking about Kevin and we....  
  
Courtney- Mom! I don't want to talk about him right now! (she stands up and runs up to her room)  
  
Dad- Oh God. When will we ever get this settled?? (her mom shakes her head)  
  
The phone rings and Courtney answers it.  
  
Courtney- Hello? This is Courtney speaking.  
  
Voice- Hey Court! Oh I miss you so much! Will you ever come back and visit me?  
  
Courtney- Kevin!? Why are you calling??? How did you get this number???  
  
Kevin- Come on now Court, why are you saying that? You know you love me. You'll do anything for me.  
  
Courtney- No Kevin!! You scare me. You hurt me!!!  
  
Kevin- Come on baby. You love me. And you'll do whatever I say.  
  
Courtney- No!!! No I won't!  
  
Kevin- Listen *beep*! I'm coming out there soon and you better not be wearing any of those skanky clothes you wear. You're my girl and my girl only!  
  
Courtney- No Kevin!! I'm not!! You hurt me! You said you needed me since you were hurting. You blamed me for your pain. I hate you!!  
  
Kevin- (laughs) Too bad. I'm coming out there. I know where you live *beep* and I coming to see you soon. (he hung up)  
  
Courtney immediately became very scared. She wanted someone to talk to. Craig was in the situation she was in, sort of. But she was to scared. She just laid down on her bed and began to cry.  
  
Yeah so now its getting interesting. Remember its only a fan fic so some things might not agree with the original storyline. Keep reviewing!! 


	5. Who's Going With Who?

Onward with Chapter 5! Yay!! I hope y'all like it.  
  
Courtney had an amazing first week at Degrassi. She was getting along with almost everybody in the 9th and 10th grade. She got to meet Ashley, Ellie, and Marco. They were all very sweet to her and she was to them back. Plus she really liked Ashley and Ellie's style. Marco was a great kid who was really good at dance, just like her. Things were really looking up for her at Degrassi. She secretly hoped that Kevin wouldn't show up as he said he would last week.  
  
Manny- Hey Courtney, what's up!?  
  
Courtney- Hey Manny. Oh nothing much. So whom are you planning to go to the dance with?  
  
Manny- Oh I'm not so sure. But, I've been getting some secret letters in my locker lately. Look at this one:  
  
Roses are red  
  
And violets may be blue  
  
But all I know is that I like you.  
  
Will you go to the dance with me??  
  
From,  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
Courtney- Ohh Manny!! Looks like you have a very secret admirer!!  
  
Manny- What should I do?  
  
Courtney- Well, I think that you should try and catch the guy in the act. You know, spy until you catch the guy. Hey, it could work.  
  
Manny- Yeah, I think I'll do that. Well I better go to class but I'll catch up with you later.  
  
Courtney- Alright I'll see ya later!  
  
*Across the hall*  
  
Jimmy is staring at Courtney.  
  
Spinner- Dude! You should just ask her to go to the dance with you.  
  
Terri- Yeah Jimmy! You really should. She's really sweet and she'll say yes.  
  
Jimmy- How do you know?  
  
Terri- Well when I was modeling, she worked for the same company and she was always really sweet and kind to everyone. I've never really officially met her but everyone always gives her good compliments.  
  
Spinner- Just go for it.  
  
Jimmy- Alright. Here I go.  
  
Courtney saw Jimmy heading her way.  
  
Courtney- Hey Jimmy! What's up?  
  
Jimmy- Hey Courtney. Nothing really. Listen I was wondering, um....are you going to the dance Friday?  
  
Courtney- Yeah, I plan to. Why?  
  
Jimmy- Oh. I was wondering if maybe you want to go......  
  
Courtney- With you? Oh I don't know.....  
  
Jimmy looks like he just got shot.  
  
Courtney- Jimmy!! I'm kidding!! I would absolutely love to go with you!  
  
Jimmy smiles.  
  
Jimmy- Hey that's great. Whoa, you had me goin there for a sec.  
  
Courtney- Yeah well I just wanted to play around a bit.  
  
Jimmy- Well you got me. So I'll pick you up at around seven?? Oh and I'll need you're address.  
  
Courtney- Sure that sounds great. Here (grabs a pen) is my address and number just in case. (writes it down on his hand)  
  
Jimmy- Thanks. So I'll talk to you later?  
  
Courtney- I can't wait. Bye Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy- Bye!  
  
Courtney couldn't believe it. She was going with one of the cutest guys in school! Just then Craig came up to her.  
  
Craig- Hey Courtney! Listen....do you want to go ya know....out on a date...with me? And then maybe to the dance on Friday?  
  
Courtney- Oh wow Craig. On a date.....with you??  
  
Craig looked sad.  
  
Courtney- Of course! I would love to go on a date with you! But, Jimmy is already taking me to the dance. I'm really sorry.  
  
Craig- Well at least I got one out of two. So how bout tomorrow at around seven?  
  
Courtney- Sure that sounds great. Here's my address. (wrote it down on a piece of paper out of her binder) I'll see ya then!  
  
Craig- Bye Courtney! See you later.  
  
Wow! Now a date with another cute guy! Courtney felt like she was on top of the world! The only one who could bring her down now was.....Kevin. But she quickly erased that thought out of her head and ran to her next class.  
  
Emma- Hey Courtney!  
  
Courtney- Hey Emma!  
  
Emma- Wow you sure do look happy!  
  
Courtney- Well that's because I am. Tomorrow I have a date with Craig and then Jimmy is taking me to the dance.  
  
Emma- Wow! That's pretty cool.  
  
Courtney- So how's my favorite couple?  
  
Emma- (laughs) Me and Sean are doing great. I think we are both really in love.  
  
Courtney- Aww....how cute!  
  
Just then Manny ran into the classroom.  
  
Manny- Emma! Courtney!  
  
Emma and Courtney- What??  
  
Manny- I know who my secret admirer is! It's.........JT!  
  
Both girls were in shock.  
  
Emma- JT!!??  
  
Manny- Shh!! Not so loud!!  
  
Courtney- Wow! I can't believe it's JT. So are you gonna confront him?  
  
Manny- Yeah, I think so. Now that I know, I think I kinda like him.  
  
Emma- Oh really huh?? Yeah I always thought there might be something going on between you two.  
  
JT and Toby walked into the classroom.  
  
Emma- Here's your chance.  
  
Manny- Hey Toby. Hey JT!  
  
JT and Toby- Hey Manny.  
  
Manny- Hey JT, can I talk to you for a sec?  
  
JT- Yeah, sure Manny.  
  
Toby walks over to his seat.  
  
Manny- JT, I know you're the one that has been sending me secret love letters.  
  
JT- Oh you do. (blushes) Well, it's out then I guess. Manny, I really do like you. Do you want to go to the dance with me?  
  
Manny- I would love to JT.  
  
JT- Alright then. It's settled. So I'll pick you up at seven?  
  
Manny- Yeah that sounds great. Pick me up at Emma's though okay?  
  
JT- Okay. I'll see ya then.  
  
Manny- Okay I'll talk to you later. Bye.  
  
JT- Bye.  
  
So now everyone was good to go to the dance. Manny and JT were going together, Sean and Emma, Courtney and Jimmy, Toby and Kendra, Spinner and Terri, Marco and Ellie, and the rest just decided to go with friends. Hopefully this would be a good dance for everyone at Degrassi. The next day at school, Courtney got a call on her cell phone.  
  
Courtney- Hey! This is Courtney.  
  
Kevin- Courtney. I'm on my way to Toronto, Court. I'm coming to see you.  
  
Courtney gasped.  
  
Kevin- It's not much longer until we're together. And Courtney, you better not run away! I'll just follow you. We're meant to be together.  
  
Courtney- No!! No we're not. (she hung up and shut off her phone)  
  
She was so scared and was panting. Just then someone taped her shoulder.  
  
Courtney- AHHHH!!!!  
  
Craig- Whoa! Courtney it's just me!! It's Craig.  
  
Courtney- Oh sorry Craig. I thought you were someone else.  
  
Craig- Um...ok. Well are we still on for tonight?  
  
Courtney- Yeah. Of course we are.  
  
Craig- So I'll see you at seven?  
  
Courtney- Yeah! I'll see you then.  
  
Courtney turned back around and got her books ready for the next few classes. He's on his way she thought. It's only a matter of time. A tear came streaming down her face as she thought of what was yet to come.  
  
Okay the next chapter is Courtney and Craig's date and the big dance. Who will win the dance contest?? Stay tuned. I really hope y'all are liking it! Keep reviewing. 


	6. The Date and The Dance

Wow! This story is going by fast. This chapter in particular will be quite long, really long actually. I'm thinking that there will only be about 11 or 12 chapters but if I get lots of positive reviews, I might go even farther. So......on with the story!!  
  
The last bell of the day had just rung. Courtney was walking to her locker when Jimmy came running up to her.  
  
Jimmy- Hey Courtney. Wait up!  
  
Courtney- Hey Jimmy! What's up?  
  
Jimmy- I just found out that you're going on a date with Craig tonight. Is that true?  
  
Courtney- Yeah, it is. Why? Does that bother you in some way? (she was putting her books away)  
  
Jimmy- No. Not really. Well, sorta. It's just I thought we were going to the dance together.  
  
Courtney- Yeah, of course we are. I'm just going out with Craig. Jimmy, it's not like we're a couple or anything. You shouldn't be so jealous.  
  
Jimmy- Oh. I'm not. (deep down inside, he knew he was)  
  
Courtney- Listen Jimmy, I'm really happy we're going to the dance together. If I wasn't then I wouldn't have turned down Craig's offer. Then he asked me out for just a simple date. You're the one I want to go to the dance with.  
  
Jimmy- Oh alright. You turned down Manning's offer?  
  
Courtney- Yep. Well I gotta run. I see you later?  
  
Jimmy- Yeah. I'll talk to you later. Bye Court.  
  
Courtney- Bye Jimmy!  
  
Courtney closed her locker door and walked down the hallway when Emma and Manny greeted her.  
  
Courtney- Hey guys!  
  
Emma and Manny- Hey!  
  
Emma- So we were wondering if we could come over and help you get ready for YOUR hot date.  
  
Courtney- (laughs) Yeah! That would be great.  
  
So all three girls walk to Courtney's house and help her get ready.  
  
Manny- Emma, I think this is one of our best works ever.  
  
Courtney looked at herself in the mirror and was amazed. She was wearing a black shirt with roses, jeans with beaded roses on the thigh, and black shoes. Her hair was half up/ half down and with smoky eyes and glittery lip-gloss.  
  
Courtney- Oh, wow. Thanks guys.  
  
Emma- You look great.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
Courtney- He's here! Ok you guys can leave when we leave. Oh god. I'm so nervous.  
  
Manny- Don't be. You're dressed to kill.  
  
They all laugh and walk downstairs.  
  
Craig- Wow! You look great Courtney.  
  
Courtney- Thanks. You didn't do too bad yourself Craig.  
  
Emma- Well Manny, we better go. See you to later.  
  
Manny- Bye!  
  
Courtney and Craig- Bye guys.  
  
Craig- (sticks his arm out) Shall we?  
  
Courtney- (sticks her arm out) Let's go.  
  
They both head out the door and walk downtown.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Spinner- Dude, why are you so nervous?  
  
Jimmy- (pacing back and forth) Because I don't want Manning to ruin my chances of getting with Courtney.  
  
Spinner- Just relax, Jimmy. She turned down his offer to the dance to go with YOU.  
  
Jimmy- Yeah, I guess you're right man. So how are you and Terri?  
  
Spinner- Aw man! She's great. I'm glad I let Paige go. She was really clingy and a bit bossy. I just hope she's still okay after that whole rape thing. Dean was a frickin jerk!  
  
Jimmy- Yeah, he was one creepy kid. But you better look out though, man. Paige is on the hunt to get you back.  
  
Spinner- Yeah.......I know.  
  
*Also Meanwhile*  
  
Manny's doorbell rang. RRRRIIIIINNNNGGG!  
  
Manny- I'll get it! (opens the door) JT!?  
  
JT- Hey Manny. I just wanted to ask you something.  
  
Manny- Okay. Shoot.  
  
JT- Do you really like me?  
  
Manny- Well, yeah JT. I always had a little something for you but I guess it wasn't until now that I really began to like you.  
  
JT- Okay. Good answer. Well I have something for you. (leans in and kisses her)  
  
Manny- (they pull away) Whoa! What was that for?  
  
JT- Just because I really like you too. Well I'd better get going. I'll see you later Manny.  
  
Manny- Bye JT!   
  
Manny closed the door and she felt as if she could just melt. Whoa, that was some kiss.  
  
*Downtown*  
  
Craig and Courtney were seated at booth at great romantic restaurant.   
  
Courtney- Wow Craig! Are you sure you can afford this place?  
  
Craig- Don't worry about it. Have whatever you want.  
  
Courtney- Wow, thanks.  
  
Just then, Courtney thought she recognized a familiar face at the entrance. It couldn't be, could it? Kevin!!?? She immediately became overwhelmed with fear and started to breathe very rapidly.  
  
Craig- Courtney. Are you okay??  
  
Courtney then realized it wasn't Kevin and calmed down.  
  
Courtney- Yeah, Craig. I'm fine. Listen Craig, can I ask you a personal question?  
  
Craig- Yeah, sure. Go ahead.  
  
Courtney- Okay. Emma told me that your...your father abused you. Is this true?  
  
Craig felt painful memories coming back. He gulped.  
  
Craig- Yes. Unfortunately yes.  
  
Courtney- How...how did you deal with it?  
  
Craig- Well luckily I moved in with my step-dad, Joey. And I had my friends to help me through it. (Looked at Courtney suspiciously) Courtney? Has anyone in your family abused you?  
  
Courtney looked up from her menu with fear trembling down her back.  
  
Courtney- Oh...no. No. No I haven't. I was just wondering since that's what Emma told me.  
  
Craig- Oh. Alright. (He thought to himself that she wasn't telling him the truth and became scared for her)  
  
Courtney- Well anyways, let's just order and get on with this date.  
  
They were having a great time. Laughing and talking for what seemed like forever. Then they finally left and Craig walked Courtney home. Before they knew it, they had reached her doorstep.  
  
Courtney- Well, Craig, I had a really, really good time tonight.  
  
Craig- Same here Courtney. (just then he looked straight at her and realized how beautiful she really was) You ARE really beautiful.  
  
Courtney- (flustered) Thanks. Uh....you too.  
  
Then they both leaned in too quickly and bumped noses.  
  
Craig and Courtney- Ow!!! Sorry! (both laugh)  
  
Courtney- Dare to try again?  
  
Both lean in at a good time and kiss. They both back away, look at each other and kiss again, only this time even longer.  
  
Courtney- Well, I got to go. Thanks again for tonight. (gives him one last kiss)  
  
Craig- Yeah, same. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Courtney.  
  
Courtney walks in and closes the door behind her.  
  
Courtney- Wow. That was really great. I think I saw fireworks.  
  
Just then she realized that on Friday that she had to go to the dance with Jimmy. He's so cute, she thought, but will I feel the same way or even better than I did with Craig? Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?  
  
*The next day*  
  
Manny, Courtney, and Emma were standing outside Ms. Kwan's classroom.  
  
Emma- So......how was your date?  
  
Courtney- Absolutely wonderful.  
  
Emma and Manny- Awww!  
  
Courtney- (laughs) Whatever.  
  
Manny- Omigod you guys! Guess what happened last night? JT came to my house and kissed me!  
  
Emma- No way!  
  
Manny- Yes way!  
  
Courtney- Were there fireworks?  
  
Manny- Well, sorta, I guess.   
  
All three girls laugh and head into class.  
  
*In the library*  
  
Ellie- Hey Marco? Are you ready for tonight?  
  
Marco- I guess so. Are you?  
  
Ellie- Yep.  
  
Marco- Ellie, I was thinking about when to come out and I think maybe next week is a good time.  
  
Ellie- Okay Marco. Whenever you feel the time is right, like I said, I'll be there for you.  
  
Marco- Thanks Ellie.  
  
Ellie- No problem.  
  
*At another table*  
  
Courtney was sitting a table alone studying when Ashley came and sat next to her.  
  
Ashley- Hey Courtney.  
  
Courtney- Hi Ash. What's up?  
  
Ashley- I heard you were going to the dance with Jimmy.  
  
Courtney- Yeah. I am. Omigod I'm sorry! Is that a problem with you?  
  
Ashley- No. No, I was just wondering since that's the talk going around.  
  
Courtney- Oh. Okay. You don't still have feelings for him, do you?  
  
Ashley- I think so. But don't tell him that. If we were meant to be together, AGAIN, it would happen by its own. I mean, last year I changed for him and started going with Craig but once that ended, I didn't know what to do. If Jimmy likes me for who I am, that would really be great.  
  
Courtney- Oh. I see. Well you never know, he might feel the same way. Jimmy's a cute kid.  
  
Ashley- Yeah I know.  
  
Both girls start to laugh.  
  
*Later in the day*  
  
Jimmy comes up to Courtney.  
  
Jimmy- Hey Courtney! I can't wait until tonight.  
  
Courtney- Yeah. Me either Jimmy. It will be great.  
  
Jimmy- So I'm still picking you up at seven right?  
  
Courtney- Right.  
  
Jimmy- Great, I can't wait. (kisses her on the cheek)  
  
Courtney was in shock but he just looked so cute so she returned the kiss.  
  
Courtney- Me either Jimmy. Bye!  
  
Oh man! I like two guys! This better not come back to haunt me, she thought. I really don't want to break anyone's heart.  
  
*Later that night*  
  
Courtney was finally ready to go to the dance. She had on a red t-shirt she had made with rhinestones and rips in it, a pair of denim hip-huggers that showed an inch of her stomach, and black tennis shoes.  
  
Mom- Wow honey. You look really great.  
  
Courtney- Thanks mom.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Courtney- That's Jimmy. (gave her mom a hug goodbye)  
  
Mom- Have a nice time, Court.  
  
Courtney- Thanks mom! (opens the door) Hey Jimmy!  
  
Jimmy- Hey! Wow, you look great. (hands her a rose)  
  
Courtney- Aw! You're so sweet! (kisses him on the cheek)  
  
Jimmy- You ready?  
  
Courtney- I sure am. Let's go.  
  
Jimmy's mom drives them to the dance. Once they get there, the outside of the school is crowded with people. Jimmy sees Spinner and Terri.  
  
Jimmy- Hey guys! What's goin on?  
  
Spinner- We're waiting for them to open the doors.  
  
Terri- Hi Courtney.  
  
Courtney- Hi Terri! I remember you. You did some work with the company I worked for.  
  
Terri- Yeah.  
  
Just then they opened the doors.  
  
Spinner- Alright! It's time to party!!  
  
A swarm of kids entered the school and into the gym. Courtney spotted Manny, JT, Emma, and Sean.  
  
Courtney- I'll be right back Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy- Okay.  
  
Courtney- Hey guys!!  
  
All- Hey!  
  
Manny- Wow Court, you look great.  
  
Courtney- Hey thanks, so do all of you! Well I'll see you guys around in a few.  
  
All- Bye!  
  
She walked back over to Jimmy and they started playing a good song.  
  
Jimmy- Hey, let's dance. (he pulled her over to the center of the dance floor)  
  
Courtney- Alright, finally!  
  
They both started dancing and Courtney was doing all of her best moves. Soon a crowd started forming around them.  
  
Voice- Wow! Look at her! She's great!  
  
Emma- Work it Courtney!!  
  
Courtney was having a really great time.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Paige pulled Spinner aside.  
  
Paige- Hey Spin!  
  
Spinner- Hi Paige. What's up?  
  
Paige- Oh not much. Listen I was thinking, we should get back together.  
  
Spinner- Sorry Paige, I'm with Terri and I really like her.  
  
Paige- Well not after this. (she pulled him in and a kissed him)  
  
Terri saw this and came running over.  
  
Terri- What the hell is going on over here?  
  
Paige- I'm sorry Terri but he just pulled me in and was all over me!  
  
Spinner- I was not! Terri she's lying! I promise!  
  
Terri- Whatever Spinner! (she storms off)  
  
Spinner- Terri wait! (goes running after her)  
  
Paige- (laughs and evil laugh) Spinner will be mine any moment now. (turns to her friends) And that is how you too can steal a boy from another girl.  
  
Hazel- (to herself) Yeah but that was just wrong.  
  
Announcer- Alright now kids! It's is time for the dance contest!  
  
Crowd goes wild.  
  
Ellie- Go up Marco!  
  
Jimmy- Go up Courtney!  
  
Marco, Courtney, and a few others come to the front.  
  
Announcer- Let's get started!  
  
The music starts and all of the contestants start dancing their asses off.  
  
In the crowd all you can hear is- Go Marco - Go Courtney!!! Courtney is really wowing the crowd with all he movements. She really has passion for it.  
  
Announcer- Alright! We have a winner. The winner is- it's a tie! Marco and Courtney!!  
  
Crowd goes wild.  
  
Courtney and Marco stand next to each other and shake hands. They are both given a crown.  
  
Jimmy- Wow Court, you were really great!  
  
Courtney- Thanks! I guess it really is my destiny to keep doing this.  
  
A slow song started to play.  
  
Jimmy- Wanna keep going?  
  
Courtney- I'd love too.  
  
They are dancing really close but don't say much. The song finally ended.  
  
Jimmy- You want to take a walk with me?  
  
Courtney- Sure.  
  
They walk outside and go under a tree. It's really cold and Courtney starts shivering.  
  
Jimmy- You're cold. Here. (he puts his jacket around her)  
  
Courtney- Thanks. Hey, you want to dance, again?  
  
Jimmy- Out here? There's no music.  
  
Courtney- We'll make our own.  
  
They start dancing and are holding each other very close, closer than before. Jimmy looks at her.  
  
Jimmy- I think I'm going to kiss you.  
  
Courtney- Go for it.  
  
They kiss once. They look at each other and before you know it, they're kissing again, for quite a long time.  
  
Jimmy- Courtney? I think.....I really, really like you.  
  
Courtney- You and me both.  
  
They kiss again.  
  
Courtney couldn't believe it. Now she had kissed two guys. She liked each both equal. She didn't want to choose but she knew sooner or later she would have to. But nothing would prepare her for what would come next.  
  
Okay!! So this chapter is finally done! Hope you all like. Review plz! 


	7. Old Memories

The next chapter is up! Thanks for all your reviews!  
  
It was a regular Monday morning at Degrassi. The hallways were filled with tons of kids rushing to their first classes. Courtney was standing at her locker when she realized she had a voice message.  
  
Operator- You have one new message. Press 1 to listen.  
  
Courtney pressed 1.  
  
Voice- Hey Court. It's me.  
  
Damn, it was Kevin she thought and fear overwhelmed her body.  
  
Kevin- Listen, I'm so sorry about all that I've put you through. I want to make it up to you. Really, I do. I realized how much I hurt you, and our relationship. I want to make up Courtney. I am really, really sorry. Well, I'm here in Toronto and I hope that you'll meet me tonight in front of "Frankie's", downtown, tonight at seven. I want to make it up to you Court. Well, I hope you'll come and see me. Bye. I love you.  
  
Operator- End of message.  
  
Courtney hung up. Aw, man she thought. Maybe I owe it to him just to go and see him. But how wrong she was. Just then Craig came up to her.  
  
Craig- Hey Courtney!  
  
Courtney- AH! Oh! It's just you Craig.  
  
Craig- Yeah. It's just me. You know, I'm beginning to think that you're hiding something from me.  
  
Courtney- Of course I'm not Craig! I wouldn't hide something from you.  
  
Craig- Alright. (again, he knew inside she was keeping something from him) Hey I was wondering if tonight you want to go out again?  
  
Courtney- O sorry, I can't. I'm gonna visit an old friend. (that friend was Kevin)  
  
Craig- Oh, I see. (he knew something was wrong)  
  
Courtney- But I'll call you tonight and we can talk. Okay? (Remember this line, it's important!)  
  
Craig- Alright. I'll be waiting for you're call. (Important also!) See you later Courtney.  
  
Courtney- See ya Craig!  
  
Courtney closed her locker and headed to class.  
  
Courtney- Hey Manny. Hey Emma.  
  
Emma and Manny- Hey!  
  
Courtney- So how are your guys' relationships goin?  
  
Emma and Manny- Great!  
  
Emma- Sean is so sweet! It really is love. I wear the necklace all the time.  
  
Sean turns around.  
  
Sean- Yeah, I know. I'm the greatest. (gives a Emma a squeeze from behind)  
  
All girls laugh.  
  
Manny- JT is absolutely sweet. I couldn't ask for anything better really. It's weird because I would always thought of him as this goofy little kid, but now, he's MY boyfriend.  
  
Courtney- Aw! How cute.  
  
Emma- So how are things with you and Craig?  
  
Manny- Craig? I thought you were with Jimmy.  
  
Courtney- Well.......I kinda kissed both. But, I'm not really in a relationship with either one.  
  
Manny- Well, I suggest you choose one over the other. No one likes their heart broken and if someone finds out about the other, you could lose both.  
  
Courtney- Yeah, I know. (sighs)  
  
Mr. Simpson- Class settle down. Alright, I'm passing around a new assignment.  
  
Class groans.  
  
Courtney though is just thinking about what to do with her boy trouble. Craig, Jimmy, and now Kevin is coming for a visit. This really sucks she thought.  
  
After class, Ashley came up to Courtney.  
  
Ashley- Hey Courtney!  
  
Courtney- Hey Ash.  
  
Ashley- I just realized something. I really have strong feelings for Jimmy again! I really want to get back together.  
  
Courtney- Oh really? Well, I'm glad you do. (Important stuff again!) Well I have something to tell you first.  
  
Ashley- What is it?  
  
Courtney- I-I kissed Jimmy. I might have feelings for him.  
  
Ashley- Oh, really. (pause) Well, I thought something might come out of you going to the dance with him. (pause) I should go. (walks off)  
  
Courtney- Ashley! I'm sorry. I can't help it.  
  
Aw man she thought. Now Ashley's upset. But I can't help it if I like Jimmy, well maybe I do. Once again, this sucks.  
  
*After school*  
  
Courtney was at home and was getting ready to go downtown to see Kevin. There was a knock at the door.  
  
Courtney- Come in!  
  
Mom- Hey Court. Your dad and I are going out tonight. Will you be okay by yourself?  
  
Courtney- Yeah, sure I will mom. Go on ahead.  
  
Mom- Alright. We'll be back around ten.  
  
Courtney- Okay. Bye mom.  
  
Her mom shut the door to her room. Soon she heard her mom's car drive off.  
  
Well, she thought. I guess I should leave now. She walked downtown and once she arrived at Frankie's, she saw her old boyfriend....Kevin.  
  
Kevin- Hey baby! (hugs her) Oh I missed you so much!  
  
Courtney just stood there in silence. She was to freaked out to say anything. This was the nice Kevin. Soon he might turn destructive.  
  
Kevin- To happy for words to see me? Yeah, you must be. Well, I was thinking that we could go back to your house and just you know, talk.  
  
Courtney was just too scared. And she let out the one word that was deadly.  
  
Courtney- Okay.  
  
Kevin- Great! Let's go.  
  
The two walked all the way back to Courtney's house in silence. When they got there, they went up to Courtney's room. Kevin closed the door behind them.  
  
Kevin- Listen, sweetheart. I AM really sorry. But I've changed since then.  
  
Courtney- You, you have?  
  
Kevin- Yes. Now, since I'm back and we were destined to be together, you're all mine again. Court, now you know I don't approve of what you're wearing.  
  
Courtney- I-I just wanted to look nice.  
  
Kevin- Well so do I. But not out in public. You're my girl.  
  
Courtney- Kevin, I feel comfortable with what I'm in. I won't look different just for YOU.  
  
Kevin- Alright sweetie. I understand. (eyes start to tear up) I just don't want to lose you Court. You make me happy.  
  
Courtney immediately fell under his charm.  
  
Courtney- I'm right here Kevin. Don't worry.  
  
Kevin- And I want it to stay that way. (raises his voice) You are going to be with me because you love me!!  
  
Courtney's eyes widened.  
  
Courtney- Kevin! You can't control me!!  
  
Kevin- Just watch me! (he came over towards her and started punching her)  
  
Courtney then fell over her bed, where she was sitting, and bumped her head. The desk next to her bed had cut her head and now blood was running down her face.  
  
Courtney- Stop it Kevin! Stop!  
  
She actually got a chance to push him over and she ran as fast as she could to the bathroom. She was lucky that she had put her cell phone in there when she arrived home from school that day. She quickly locked the door behind her. Kevin was banging on the door.  
  
Kevin- Open this door right now! Open it!  
  
Courtney then remembered something. She was supposed to call Craig! She immediately did so.  
  
Now Craig had been waiting for her to call and was beginning to get worried. He was really happy when he saw her name on the Caller ID.  
  
Craig- Hey Courtney! You finally called.  
  
Courtney is frantic and is crying between her words.  
  
Courtney- Craig!! Please...please help! I'm scared!!  
  
Craig- What!!?? What's going on?  
  
Courtney- He's here! My old boyfriend! He's attacking me! Just call the police! Hurry Craig, hurry! I'll explain later! Please hurry Craig, hurry!  
  
Craig- Okay Courtney! I'll call right now!  
  
Craig always knew something was up. He was so angry with her for lying and not telling him anything but right now he had to call the police and save her.  
  
Within ten minutes, Courtney heard police sirens outside and then police officers capturing Kevin. An officer opened the door.  
  
Police Man- Miss! Are you alright?  
  
Courtney- Yeah. I'm fine now. (she knew deep down that she was still overwhelmed with shock and hurt)  
  
Police Man- Someone help me get her out of here!  
  
An hour had gone by. They had taken her to the hospital for an exam. She had to get stitches on her head and she had even more bruises added to her stomach. Her mom and dad had arrived and Craig was there along with his step-dad, Joey. Emma and Manny were there, and so was Jimmy. Kevin was taken downtown.  
  
Mom- Courtney! I can't believe you! You went to see him? And you didn't even tell us he was calling you.  
  
Courtney- (crying) I'm sorry mom! I was really, really scared!  
  
Mom- Oh sweetie, I know you were. (pause) Well, now what are we going to do. You know, about Kevin?  
  
Courtney- Oh mom, I don't want to talk about this. I'm really tired...  
  
Dad- No Courtney! Look what happened! We have got to do something!  
  
Courtney- Alright!!! But lets do this in the morning please, I'm really tired.  
  
Dad- Alright. (sigh) I guess you've been through enough tonight. We'll see you later honey. (kisses her forehead)  
  
Mom- Bye sweetie!  
  
Courtney- Bye.  
  
A bit later, Craig came in.  
  
Craig- Courtney, we need to talk. I can't believe you didn't tell me about him! We could have prevented this from happening. I went through what you have been going through. (pause)  
  
Courtney- I'm sorry Craig! I just didn't feel like telling anyone.  
  
Craig- Yeah, I can see that. Well, I'm gonna go. See you later, Courtney. (says the angrily)  
  
Courtney just rolled over on her side. She didn't feel like talking to anybody anymore. She began to cry.  
  
Well, that's the end of this chapter. I know the issue of abuse makes some people uncomfortable but it's one that I wanted to address, even though the creators did a great job with Craig's story line. I wanted for him to have someone to help out since he went through the same thing. Keep reviewing please! 


	8. I'll Be There For You

Okay here's the next chapter. Hope you like!!  
  
It was the next day and Courtney was resting in her bed. Her body hurt all over. She decided not to go to school today. Now there was a knock at her door.  
  
Courtney- Come in!  
  
Courtney was surprised to see Emma and Manny at her door.  
  
Courtney- Hey! What are you guys doing here?  
  
Emma- We came to visit you of course!  
  
Manny- Yeah!  
  
Courtney- Well aren't you guys mad at me?  
  
Emma- Well, sorta.  
  
Manny- We're just mad because you didn't tell us about him. You were in a dangerous situation and you didn't tell us.  
  
Courtney- Guys, I'm sorry. I was just to scared to tell you.  
  
Emma- Well you shouldn't be. Courtney, we're your friends. We'd understand. Craig went through basically the same thing. We could handle it.  
  
Courtney- Thanks, you guys are the best. Speaking of Craig, I think that relationship is over.  
  
Manny- Why would it be?  
  
Courtney- He's really upset that I didn't tell him about Kevin.  
  
Manny- Oh, I see. Well, Craig's pretty open-minded. I think that if you went and talked to him, you could work things out.  
  
Courtney- You think?  
  
Emma- Of course. Now what about you and Jimmy?  
  
Courtney- I don't know. I think I still like him but Ashley came up to me yesterday and told me she still had feelings for him. And I'm thinking, that if I could get Jimmy to say that he still likes her, they could hook up. But he's so cute!  
  
Manny and Emma laugh.  
  
Emma- Well I hope everything works out. Are you coming to school tomorrow?  
  
Courtney- Yeah.  
  
Manny- Alright, see you then. Bye!  
  
Courtney- Bye guys!  
  
They left. Man I better sleep on this, she thought. What am I to do?  
  
*The next day*  
  
Courtney came to school early that day to catch up on her assignments. Every teacher was surprised but happy that she decided to come back to school. She got her stuff ready for the day and headed into the gym and decided to practice some dance moves. While she was doing so, Jimmy came in.  
  
Jimmy- Hey that's pretty good.  
  
Courtney turned around and was glad to see him.  
  
Courtney- Thanks.  
  
Jimmy- Courtney. Why didn't you tell me about your old boyfriend?  
  
Courtney- Oh, I don't know Jimmy. I guess I was just really scared to tell anybody is all.  
  
Jimmy- You could have told me. I would have understood.  
  
Courtney- Yeah, I know you would have Jimmy. But, I didn't and I'm really sorry.  
  
Jimmy- I'm sorry too. (pause) So what's going to happen to him?  
  
Courtney- Oh, I really don't know what to do.  
  
Jimmy- Well, I'll always be there for you when you do know what to do.  
  
Courtney- (walks over and stands close to him) I know you will Jimmy.  
  
They are standing really close and staring in each other's eyes.  
  
Jimmy- You know.....you have really beautiful eyes.  
  
Courtney- (blushes) Thanks. (pause) You do too.  
  
Jimmy leans in and kisses her. They stay for about 5 seconds. The bell rings.  
  
Courtney- Well, I better get going. I'll see ya around.  
  
Jimmy- Yeah. I'll see ya.  
  
They both walk out of the gym. Wow, she thought. Now I think I really, really do like Jimmy. But what about Craig??  
  
*At the end of the day*  
  
Courtney just closed her locker when she uncovers that picture of Kevin in the bottom of her bag. She looks at it, starts to cry, and rips it up. She falls down to the floor and just sits there.  
  
Voice- Hey? Can I join you?  
  
Courtney looks up. It's Craig.  
  
Courtney- Yeah. I guess so.  
  
Craig- Listen, I'm sorry for getting upset with you yesterday. I just didn't like the fact that you lied to me.  
  
Courtney- Yeah, I'm sorry too.  
  
Craig- If something was going on, I wanted to be able to protect you. I really care for you Courtney.  
  
Courtney- I do too Craig.  
  
Craig- Then why didn't you tell me!? I went through the same thing. Emma told you. I could have helped you out.  
  
Courtney- (begins to cry) I really don't know! Craig, I was scared! Really scared! I didn't want to get hurt again. But look, I did. I really don't know what to do Craig. I'm just a really scared kid.  
  
Craig holds her in his arms while she is crying and she keeps repeating, "I was just scared". She finally begins to stop.  
  
Craig- You know what? I want to help. You should have a restriction order against him. That way he'll never be able to hurt you again.  
  
Courtney- Okay that sounds good.  
  
Craig stares deep at her.  
  
Craig- Like I said before, you really are beautiful.  
  
Courtney- Thanks.  
  
Both lean in and they kiss for about 10 seconds. Courtney just then realized something. Her feelings for Jimmy were gone! Craig was the one for her! He really cared for her. He was going to help get a restriction order against Kevin. Craig was the one, and only Craig.  
  
Hope you liked it! The next chapter will have more with Spinner/Terri/Paige and Marco. Now what will happen between Courtney and Jimmy? Keep reviewing!! 


	9. The Game of Love

Okay here is the next chapter. Please keep reviewing!!  
  
It was the next day. Courtney had realized her true feelings; she liked Craig, not Jimmy. When she had gotten home the day before, she remembered something. Ashley said she began to have strong feelings for Jimmy again and wanted to hook back up with him. So, she thought, she could play matchmaker and get Ash and Jimmy back together again. She hoped it all worked out since she knew she might break Jimmy's heart in the process. Also, Terri discovered something new today while she was standing behind Paige.....  
  
Paige and Hazel were talking in the hallway. Paige began to talk about what happened at the dance between her and Spinner. She didn't know it, but Terri happened to be standing just a few feet away from Paige at the time.  
  
Paige- I can't believe I actually got them to break up! Ah, I'm so proud of myself.  
  
Hazel- Yeah, I guess....  
  
Paige- All I needed to do was pull Spinner close and kiss him when Terri was looking. I can't believe it was that easy. Now Spinner is all mine again.  
  
Terri came out from behind and stood in front of Paige.  
  
Terri- You-You were the one that kissed him? How could you Paige? Just because Spinner isn't yours anymore, doesn't mean that you have the right to try and take him away from me!!  
  
Paige looked stunned. First, Terri was behind her the whole time that she explained everything. Second, was this Terri? She usually wouldn't stand up to Paige like this.  
  
Terri- Too stunned to say anything? Well, I guess it's about time that I stand up and start explaining myself. Paige, I thought you were my friend. But, I guess I was wrong, very wrong.  
  
And with that, Terri walked off, leaving Paige stunned with Hazel at her side. Now she had to go and find Spinner....  
  
*In the Library*  
  
Ashley was sitting at a table alone. Courtney decided to go and talk to her.  
  
Courtney- Hey Ashley.  
  
Ashley- Oh, hi Courtney.  
  
Courtney- Listen, yesterday I realized something. Craig really is the one for me. He understands me better and is going to help me get a restraining order against Kevin.  
  
Ashley- So......what are you saying?  
  
Courtney- (smiles) I'm saying that I no longer have feelings for Jimmy. Now, I know that you really do and I want you guys to get back together.  
  
Ashley- Wow. Yeah, I do like Jimmy, but what if he doesn't like me like the way he used to??  
  
Courtney- Don't worry about that Ash. (smiles) Leave it up to me.  
  
The girls laugh.  
  
Ashley- Thanks Courtney. You're a great friend.  
  
Courtney- Yeah, I know. (says stuck-up like) Kidding! But thanks. (gives her a hug)  
  
*Back in the Hallway*  
  
Terri finally found Spinner at his locker.  
  
Terri- Spinner!  
  
Oh god, Spinner thought. What does she have to say to me now? It wasn't my fault though......  
  
Spinner- Terri, listen......  
  
Terri cut him off.  
  
Terri- Don't say anything. (puts her finger up by his mouth) I heard Paige talking and I found out that it wasn't you that kissed her. She was the one. She wanted to break us up since she wanted you back. I'm sorry Spin.  
  
Spinner was shocked!  
  
Spinner- Wow. And you're gonna forget this *snaps* like that?  
  
Terri- Well, not with out a kiss. (smiles)  
  
Spinner smiles back.  
  
Spinner- Alright. Whatever you say.  
  
They kiss for about 5 seconds. (aw!! how cute!)  
  
*In the gym*  
  
Jimmy is playing basketball by himself when Courtney walks in. Ashley is right outside.  
  
Jimmy notices Courtney walk in.  
  
Jimmy- Hey you! (leans in for a kiss)  
  
Courtney holds back so it's only a peck.  
  
Jimmy- What's up?  
  
Courtney- Oh, nothing really. Jimmy, we need to talk.  
  
Jimmy- Um, okay.  
  
They sit down on the stage.  
  
Jimmy- What's wrong?  
  
Courtney- Jimmy, look. I'm not very sure about my feelings for you anymore.  
  
Jimmy looks sad.  
  
Jimmy- What do you mean?  
  
Courtney- Jimmy, I didn't want it to end like this but, I don't have the feelings I thought I had for you anymore. Really, they're just.....gone. (pause) I like Craig.  
  
Jimmy- I knew it! If he wouldn't have been part of the scene, this wouldn't be happening.  
  
Courtney- I don't know.....I-I identify with Craig a lot and he's helping me get a restraining order against Kevin. I don't know what it is but, I just don't have those feelings for you. Don't get me wrong or anything, I still want us to be close just not as close as before.  
  
Jimmy just sits there.  
  
Jimmy- So, I guess it's over huh. (sighs)  
  
Courtney- Jimmy! Don't be so hard on yourself. I still like you, now I just kinda see you as my older brother, I mean, you're still there for me and I really, really want us to be friends. And besides, there's someone that still really likes you.  
  
Jimmy- Oh really? (says it slyly) Who could that be?  
  
The door opens and Ashley walks in.  
  
Jimmy- Ashley? (looks at Courtney)  
  
Courtney mouths the word "Yep".  
  
Courtney- Well, I see you two have some catching up to do.  
  
On her way out, she whispers to Ashley....  
  
Courtney- Good luck.  
  
Courtney is gone and the two just stare at each other in silence.  
  
Jimmy finally stands up.  
  
Jimmy- So....you still like me?  
  
Ashley- (smiles) I guess you could say that. Listen, Jimmy, after all the crap we've been through throughout the years, I guess I just can't help myself from thinking about you.  
  
Jimmy walks closer to her.  
  
Jimmy- Well, we still have that in common.  
  
Ashley smiles.  
  
Jimmy- Ash, I realize that I was a jerk. I shouldn't care what you look like or what other people think of us, it's what inside of you that attracts me to you.  
  
Ashley smiles again.  
  
Ashley- Well, should we make up and get back together?  
  
Jimmy- I suppose so.  
  
They both lean in a kiss but only for about 2 seconds.  
  
Ashley- Well, that's a good start.....  
  
*Out in the hallway*  
  
Courtney is standing at her locker and can't help from smiling, everything was right again. Craig walked up to her just then.  
  
Craig- Hey. (kisses her on the cheek)  
  
Courtney is so excited to see him.  
  
Courtney- Hey! (she pulls him in and kisses him for quite a while)  
  
Craig- Whoa! What was that for? I'm not saying it wasn't bad or anything....  
  
Courtney- Oh, just because I'm glad to see you is all.  
  
Craig- Hey that's a good thing. So, when are we going down to the courthouse?  
  
Courtney then remembered she had to file the restraining order and some of her excitement died down.  
  
Courtney- Oh, Sunday I think.  
  
Craig- Alright. Well, I got to run so I'll see you tomorrow, okay?  
  
Courtney- Alright, bye Craig!  
  
Craig- Bye!  
  
She had forgot all about going downtown. She would have to face Kevin, again. She shuddered at the thought of seeing his cold face again. She knew it was going to be hard. And what if, he came after her again? The order didn't keep him in just one place. Now, Courtney's joy was erased from her face.  
  
*Outside*  
  
Spinner, Jimmy, Sean, and Craig (these are the guys Marco hangs out with) were all sitting outside together in a bunch. Ellie and Marco were talking away from them.  
  
Ellie- So Marco, do you think it's time to tell them?  
  
Marco- Well, I figure that it's now or never.  
  
Ellie- Okay. And Marco?  
  
Marco- Yeah?  
  
Ellie- Remember, I'm always here for you. (smiles)  
  
Marco- Yeah, I know you are, Ell.  
  
Marco takes a deep breath and walks over to the group.  
  
Spinner- Hey Marco.  
  
Marco- Hi guys. Listen, there's something I need to tell you guys. I've kept it a secret for awhile and I really feel it's time to let it out.  
  
Sean- What is it Marco?  
  
All the guys look concerned.  
  
Marco- Well........I'm....  
  
Cliffhanger! Well I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I'll probably update tomorrow before I leave for a week. Please review! 


	10. New Discoveries

Sorry it took so long to update!!!!! Here's the next chapter.....  
  
Marco is outside telling the guys about his secret.  
  
Marco- Well...I-I...I'm gay.  
  
All the guys are looked like they've all been shot.  
  
Jimmy-What the hell do you mean Marco? Do have crushes on all of us or what?  
  
Spinner- Yeah man. (pause) This just ain't right.  
  
Marco- Sorry I took so long for me to come out, but I didn't want you guys to react the way you are right now!  
  
Sean- Well, it's too late now, man.  
  
Craig- Um...I think we're gonna have to think some more about this...  
  
Marco- Guys, I don't have crushes on you...it's just the way I am. I only found out a few months ago.  
  
The group just stares at him, get up, and walk away.  
  
Spinner- I always knew there was something up with that kid...  
  
Marco is left standing there alone. Ellie sees what happens and walks up behind him.  
  
Ellie- I'm sorry they didn't take it well, Marco. (pause) They just don't understand.  
  
Marco- Yeah...neither do I. (sighs)  
  
*The next day*  
  
Almost everyone in 9th and 10th grade know about Marco by now. Everyone is shocked to learn that he is gay.  
  
Manny- Can you believe Marco is...gay?  
  
Emma- Yeah, total shocker. I always thought things were good with him and Ellie.  
  
*Across the hall*  
  
Paige- It's too bad about Marco.  
  
Hazel- Yeah. (pause) And to think I had a crush...on him.  
  
Paige- He really should have kept it to himself. Now he has to deal with teasing. (pause) I just had a weird thought...  
  
Hazel- What is it?  
  
Paige- What if Marco came in here one day...holding hands...with...a guy??  
  
Hazel- Yeah, I really don't want to think about that!  
  
Paige- Me either...  
  
The two girls laugh.  
  
*Outside*  
  
Ellie, Ashley, and Marco are standing outside away from other kids.  
  
Ellie- I-I'm sorry, Marco. Like I said, they just don't understand.  
  
Ashley- Yeah, Ellie's right. They don't have to deal with all of the emotions you're dealing with.  
  
Marco- They sure as hell don't! Man, I guess I shouldn't have come out.  
  
Ashley- Marco, they'll eventually stop paying so much attention to the subject. And if they don't...just talk to them about what you're feeling. If they have any dignity...they'll pay attention to what you have to say.  
  
Ellie- Yeah, what Ash said. (pause) At least WE don't have a problem with it Marco. (deep down, Ellie still had major feelings for Marco) You ARE a human being like the rest of us.  
  
Marco- (sighs) I guess you're right. (pause) Maybe I will talk to those guys...  
  
*In the Cafeteria*  
  
Jimmy, Spinner, Craig, and Sean were all sitting down at a table before the first period bell was about to ring.  
  
Craig- Guys...I think we should talk about Marco.  
  
Sean- What is there to say?? He's...gay.  
  
Jimmy- Thanks for pointing out the obvious. (pause) What should we do guys?  
  
Spinner- Hey! I don't want him ending up getting a crush on me.  
  
Craig- Well me either...but...I think there's some information that we're missing, like stuff he wants to tell us.  
  
Jimmy- Yeah...I think so too. It's just that...it's so weird...Marco...gay??  
  
Sean- Well, I guess we should try and listen to what he has to say about it. (pause) I actually think it was brave that he decided to come out.  
  
Spinner- Well, I think that he should have kept it to himself. Now I have to worry about if he's looking at me all weird.  
  
Craig- Come on, Spinner. If he wants to talk about it, we should listen to him.  
  
Spinner- Alright, alright. (notices the clock) Whoa! The bell's about to ring and I said I'd meet Terri before class. See you guys later.  
  
Sean- Oh yeah, I said I'd meet Emma before class too! Gotta run.  
  
Jimmy- Same for me with Ash...  
  
Craig- Me too with Courtney...  
  
Jimmy stops Craig.  
  
Jimmy- Hey Craig, wait! Listen I wanted to tell you...I'm sorry I was with Courtney while you were hangin' with her as well. Now that I got Ash back though, it's all good.  
  
Craig- Wait...wait! (pause) You had a thing with Courtney while we were together??  
  
Jimmy- Yeah man. But listen, I had no idea she was that serious with you...  
  
Craig- I can't believe her! I better go have a talk with her. (walks out)  
  
Jimmy- (calls out to him) Sorry man! (to himself) I liked her as well, you know.  
  
*In the hallway*  
  
Craig walks up to Courtney.  
  
Craig- Hey! (grabs her hand) Why didn't you tell me you had a thing with Jimmy while we were going out?  
  
Courtney- (surprised) You found out? Oh god. (pause) I'm sorry Craig! I was going to tell you! Promise!  
  
Craig- Well you should have told me sooner.  
  
Courtney- I'm really sorry Craig! It's just that...well, you both asked me out and I couldn't say no to either of you and it just so happened that we both kissed on each of our dates and I couldn't figure out who I had true feelings for. (pause) And, when you told me you could help with the restraining order and kissed me, I knew you were the one for me. I'm really sorry Craig!! Can you forgive me?  
  
Craig- (sighs) I don't know Courtney...I really don't know.  
  
Courtney looks really sad.  
  
Courtney- I really am sorry. (looks like she's about to cry) But, you're still gonna help me on Sunday...right?  
  
Craig- Yeah, I will. I better go though. (pause) See you on Sunday, Courtney.  
  
Craig walks away and tears start flowing down Courtney's cheek.  
  
I really should have told him sooner, she thought. Why didn't I?  
  
Okay that's the end! Please keep reviewing!!!! 


	11. Sunday Part 1

Here comes the next chapter that hopefully you all will enjoy...  
  
The day was Sunday. The day for the court hearing so Courtney could receive a restraining order against Kevin. To Courtney's surprise, she found herself talking to Craig, with whom she had a bit of a fight with on Friday.  
  
Craig- So are you ready to face him?  
  
Courtney- I guess so. I have to admit...I am a bit scared.  
  
Craig- Don't be. There will be other people around you. (he said this with out any expression and looked away)  
  
Craig was still mad at Courtney. Why did she keep her "relationship" with Jimmy a secret while she was with him. Well, technically they weren't a couple...but, still. People shouldn't do that, he thought. He came today because he did promise to help her with the whole Kevin thing, and this WAS serious. So, of course he came...if he didn't, it would show Courtney that Craig was a cold-hearted person. And he didn't want her to think THAT because, he really wasn't.  
  
Courtney noticed his lack of concern and tried to apologize again.  
  
Courtney- Craig...I said I'm sorry. I didn't think it would hurt you so bad...  
  
Craig cut her off.  
  
Craig- Yeah...well, you should have thought differently.  
  
Courtney sighed and looked away as well. She messed things up with Craig. Craig...a totally cute guy! She wasn't even that pretty at all and he liked her. Kevin, that jerk, even liked her, but, that didn't turn out so well. She was just a normal teenager, like any other girl. It was a huge surprise that guys even gave her the time of day. It's probably only her confidence that draws them to her...and maybe...that's not even the reason. But, she messed things up with Craig...the guy she really liked and she knew he wasn't going to turn into an abusive freak. Then cold tears started to flow out of her eyes, down her cheek, and onto the floor. Craig then spoke.  
  
Craig- Well, it's time to head in. Let's go.  
  
Courtney quickly wiped the tears away.  
  
Courtney- O-Okay.  
  
The two headed into the courtroom along with Courtney's attorney and parents. It wasn't long until Kevin was lead into the courtroom by two officers. Kevin looked at Courtney very lovingly, as if there was nothing wrong. Courtney couldn't look at him. She then turned away.  
  
Woman- All please rise for the honorable Judge Mason.  
  
Judge Mason- You may all sit. (pause) I understand that Miss Miller is here requesting a restraining order against Mr. Melencamp.  
  
Courtney's Attorney- Yes, your honor.  
  
After that, everything seemed to be a blur to Courtney. Kevin kept looking at her like nothing had ever happened. He stared at her like he used to, when they were together, and before he started to abuse her. She liked that feeling but in the pit of her stomach, she felt a sharp pain whenever she thought about it. Craig seemed to forget about what happened between the two of them on Friday, and when he noticed that Kevin was looking at her every once in a while, he seemed to become protective of her.  
  
Craig- (whispers into her ear) Is he bothering you?  
  
Courtney- What? Oh...no, he's not.  
  
Craig then became emotionless again.  
  
Craig- Whatever you say...  
  
Before Courtney knew it, 45 minutes had passed and she was signing the restraining order. When she was looking over it she noticed that Kevin had to keep at least 30 feet away from her at all times or else he could be put on probation and there could be some serious consequences. Since he was a minor (Kevin is 16, Courtney is 15), it couldn't be that bad, she thought. After she had signed, she looked across the room as Kevin signed his name to the paper. Once he was done, Courtney let out a sigh of relief. Now she knew Kevin had to be far from her at all times and no phone calls would be allowed. She thought she was safe, or was she really?  
  
Kevin was the first to be lead out. A few seconds later, Courtney, Craig, the attorney, and Courtney's parents walked outside. Courtney turned to Craig.  
  
Courtney- Well, thanks for all your help.  
  
Craig still is emotionless.  
  
Craig- Yeah, sure. (pause) It was really no problem. I just hope you'll be okay. (pause) Yeah, well...I'll see you tomorrow...at school...I guess.  
  
Courtney- Can I call you sometime?  
  
Craig- Yeah, I guess so. (he wouldn't be in the mood to talk to her though)  
  
Courtney- Well, bye.  
  
Craig- Bye.  
  
And with that, Craig left the courthouse building. Courtney's parents then came up to her.  
  
Mom- We're so glad you decided to do this honey.  
  
Dad- Yeah sweetie, we're very proud of you. (kisses her head)  
  
Courtney- Thanks...mom, dad.  
  
Mom- Well, I think we should get home and get on with life...  
  
Courtney- (says almost to herself) As normal as it can get...  
  
Dad- (pause) Let's go get some pizza, huh honey? Whaddya say?  
  
Courtney- (sighs) Sure dad. Let's go.  
  
Then they all walk out of the building and drive off the pizza place. Hopefully, yes hopefully, things would return to normal.  
  
*Later that night*  
  
It was a quiet night at the Miller's house, until the phone rang. It was Courtney's parents' hospital.  
  
Mom- Oh, sure. We'll both be there in a few minutes.  
  
She hung up the phone and turned to Courtney.  
  
Mom- Courtney, your dad and I have to go down to the hospital for awhile. Will you be okay by yourself?  
  
Courtney- Yeah, sure mom.  
  
Mom- Okay. We'll be back as soon as we can.  
  
And with that, her parents left and she heard their car go down the street.  
  
Courtney- Hmm...I wonder what's on TV...  
  
She surfed the channels a bit and landed on Clueless. (okay, okay I know they might not have this but, whatever) Some time had passed when the doorbell rang.  
  
Courtney groaned, walked over to the door, and opened it.  
  
Courtney- Omigod! W-What are you doing here?  
  
Wanna know who it is? Read the next chapter to find out. 


	12. Sunday Part 2

Continuing...  
  
Kevin- I'm here to talk to you.  
  
Courtney- What the hell does that mean? You can't be here! You're not even allowed to be this close to me!  
  
Kevin- (his voice is raised) Oh, would you relax already! (walks inside while Courtney is baking up) I can't believe you did this to me Courtney!  
  
Courtney- I had to Kevin! You keep abusing me and I'm freakin sick of it! And you're gonna go back to the slammer, where you belong!  
  
Courtney picks up the phone.  
  
Kevin- Not if I get to you first.  
  
Kevin knocks the phone out of Courtney's hand and starts attacking her. Courtney is freaking out and crying.  
  
Courtney- Damn Kevin...w-would you stop it already!  
  
He has already thrown about five punches at her and the last time, she fell hard on the floor. But, she quickly scrambled up, her body aching, and was trying to run up the stairs. Kevin though, was pulling on her legs while she was trying to run up the stairs.  
  
Courtney- Stop it Kevin! Stop...please!  
  
Finally, with all her strength, Courtney made it up the stairs and got into her room. Once she locked the door behind her, she slid down and started to cry on the floor. After a few minutes passed, Kevin was still pounding on the door and she thought it was going to fall down, she knew who to call and get help: Craig. She dialed his number quickly.  
  
Craig- Hello?  
  
Courtney- Oh...Craig! I'm so glad I caught you! Please...please, help me! K-Kevin's back and he's doing it...again!  
  
Craig- Oh my god. Courtney, I'm going to call the police.  
  
Courtney- Oh please don't! I-I don't want them so involved again.  
  
Craig- Courtney, I have to call them!  
  
Courtney- No! P-Please don't! Get J-Joey...or something, please hurry!  
  
Courtney is crying frantically.  
  
Craig- Alright! I will!  
  
Craig hung up the phone, got Joey to come, and left the house in about 2 minutes. He had to save her. When Sean saw the two of the and asked where they were headed, he wanted to come help as well.  
  
Back at her house, Courtney was stuck listening to Kevin pounding on her door and the door was shaking. She then heard the front door opening and people running up the stairs. She was so exhausted and her body was overwhelmed with pain. And with that, she fell asleep.  
  
It felt like hours that she was asleep but it was only a few minutes. Someone was shaking her.  
  
Joey- Courtney? Are you alright sweetheart?  
  
Courtney- (groggy) Yeah. I'm alright...I think.  
  
Courtney looked around and saw Joey, Manny, Emma, Sean, and Craig sitting around her. There were also two police officers outside of her room.  
  
Manny- Are you sure Court?  
  
Emma- Yeah, you don't look so good.  
  
Courtney then felt a pain in her arm.  
  
Courtney- Ow! My arm really hurts. (tssss sound)  
  
Joey- Craig and Sean, help her up!  
  
Craig and Sean put their arms around a now very bruised Courtney and got her to stand up.  
  
Craig- Are you sure you're okay?  
  
Courtney- No, not really. Ooowww!!  
  
Joey- Alright, we're taking her to the hospital. I'm going to go start the car and you four help her downstairs alright?  
  
Manny, Emma, Sean, and Craig all nodded their heads in response.  
  
Joey- Good. (ran downstairs)  
  
The officers then approached the bunch.  
  
Officer 1- Miss Miller?  
  
Courtney- Yeah?  
  
Officer 2- Once you get examined we're going to have to speak with you and your parents.  
  
Courtney- Oh. Okay.  
  
The four then carried her downstairs and got Courtney into Joey's car. Once at the hospital, as luck would have it, her mom, Dr. Miller, examined her.  
  
Mom- I can't believe this Courtney! He came after you after we left?  
  
Courtney- M-Mom...I didn't know he was coming, promise! When I went to answer the door, there he was and he started to back me into the house and attacked me. (pause) Ooowww!  
  
Mom- Oh honey. I'm so sorry this had to happen again. (pause) Well, it looks like your arm isn't broken but just sprained. You'll just have to wear this splint for a few weeks.  
  
Courtney- I guess that isn't so bad.  
  
Mom- Yeah, but...looks like you're going to get some more bruises.  
  
Courtney looked over her body and found some more black and blue bruises starting to form. She sighed.  
  
A few minutes later, the officers came in.  
  
Officer 1- Are you both Courtney's parents?  
  
Mom and Dad- Yes.  
  
Officer 2- Well we have a few questions for Courtney about the incident. (pause) Courtney, exactly what happened tonight.  
  
Courtney- Well, we had just gotten home from dinner when my mom and dad got called into work for a while. After they had left, I decided to watch some TV. Soon, there was a knock at the door and it was...Kevin. He started to back me into the house and I told him he was going back to the slammer when I picked up the phone. He knocked it away from me and started to attack me. After I fell to the floor one time, I managed to get up to my room. Then I called Craig and told him to get help. I must have fallen asleep since before I knew it, Craig and a few others were sitting around me.  
  
Officer 1- Thank you Courtney. (pause) Well, I can tell you that Kevin will be returned to Vancouver where he'll be put on probation. His parents have not been home the whole time he has been here so he will also be in police custody. He will NOT be able to reach you again.  
  
Officer 2- We can promise you that.  
  
Dad- Thank you both very much.  
  
Officer 1- No problem. Just doing our jobs. (I know, that was kinda cheesy)  
  
Then, the two officers left.  
  
Courtney- Well, I'm glad that's over with.  
  
Mom- I sure hope so sweetie. I sure hope so. (pause) Courtney, listen to me. (pause) Don't ever get involved with a guy like him again. Do you understand? The second you notice a guy trying to hurt you like Kevin did, you tell us right away. I do not want a repeat of all this horrible trouble we went through.  
  
Courtney straightens up and takes what her mom said seriously.  
  
Courtney- Mom...dad...I promise. Trust me, I REALLY do not want to get hurt again. I know see that this is serious stuff.  
  
Dad- Good. Well, we better get back to work so we'll see you in the morning.  
  
Mom- Bye sweetie. (kisses her forehead)  
  
Courtney- Bye.  
  
A few moments later, Manny, Craig, Sean, and Emma walk in.  
  
All- Hey.  
  
Courtney- Hi guys.  
  
Emma- How are you doing?  
  
Courtney- I've been better. (pause) Listen, guys...can we just keep this to ourselves? I-I really don't want this being a big thing around school.  
  
Manny- You got it. It'll be our secret.  
  
Courtney- (chuckles) Thanks guys.  
  
Sean- Hey, no problem.  
  
Craig is staring into her eyes.  
  
Craig- Yeah, no problem.  
  
Sean sees this and distracts the girls to get them out of the room.  
  
Sean- Oh...come on girls, let's go see...uh...about stuff.  
  
Manny- (looks confused) Uh...okay?  
  
Emma catches on a gives her a look.  
  
Manny- Oh....yeah, let's go see about...stuff.  
  
Courtney- Okay.....bye guys.  
  
Manny, Sean, and Emma are smirking at her.  
  
All- Bye!  
  
Courtney- I wonder what that was all about.  
  
Craig- Same here.  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
Craig- So...um...I'm glad you called, you know after being in danger and all.  
  
Courtney- (looks at him funny) Yeah...  
  
Pause.  
  
Craig- Well, I'm just glad he didn't hurt you too badly.  
  
Courtney- Yeah, me too.  
  
Craig then decides to forgive Courtney because after he helped her, he realized she was THE ONE for him.  
  
Craig- Listen, Courtney. I'm sorry for being a jerk. We weren't technically a couple and I realized that you were just trying to figure out your true feelings. Can you forgive me?  
  
Courtney- Hmm. I'll have to think about it. (pause) Yes!  
  
Craig laughs.  
  
Craig- Great. And there's one thing I have to ask you.  
  
(Attention! Fluff-iness ahead!)  
  
Courtney- (chuckles) What's that?  
  
Craig- Will you be my girlfriend, Courtney?  
  
Courtney- Of course I will, Craig. (pause) You're probably the best solution to helping me get over my...uh...incident.  
  
Craig- I hope I'm THAT guy.  
  
They both smile at each other.  
  
Craig- Well, there's only one way to seal the deal.  
  
Courtney- Oh yeah? What's that?  
  
Craig smiles, leans over her hospital bed, and kisses her. Very romantic. When they pull away, all Courtney can do is smile.  
  
Courtney- Well, I know that you're not going to turn into an abusive freak of a boyfriend.  
  
Craig straightens up and gets serious.  
  
Craig- I won't EVER do that. Promise.  
  
Courtney- Thanks Craig. I always knew you were the one.  
  
He smiles, leans in, and kisses her again. Aww!!!  
  
Okay well, please continue reading cause there's like 2 or 3 more chapters! Good stuff will be included! And please take into account what Courtney's mom said. I really don't want anybody reading this to be in the same situation and get seriously hurt!! 


	13. Relationships

I'm finally updating again! This chapter will also probably be a bit long. These next few chapters will probably fly by quickly since school starts in like, a week! There's also going to be a lot of love stuff since I'm a big sucker for Degrassi romance. And also, the conclusion of what happens with Marco. Please, please, please keep reading and reviewing!!  
  
The next day, Monday, had flown by pretty quickly. Craig, Emma, Sean, and Manny kept their promise to Courtney and didn't tell anyone about the recent incident with Kevin. It was just better that way. Courtney loved spending time with Craig. They would hang out with each other at lunch with other friends and even sneak in lots of little hugs and kisses between classes. Courtney really thought she must be in heaven and Craig was some sort of angel. But, in reality, they were in the halls of Degrassi. Everything was also going quite well with the other couples of Degrassi: Emma and Sean, Terri and Spinner, Ashley and Jimmy, and Manny and JT, or so they thought. Now, it was Tuesday.  
  
Emma, Courtney, and Manny were all standing by Emma's locker, waiting for her to gather her things for the next class. Then, Courtney saw something that made her jaw drop...JT kissing another girl!  
  
Courtney- Uh...Manny? There's something I think you should see...(turns Manny around to face that direction)  
  
Manny gasps.  
  
Manny- That...little...pervert. (hurries over to where JT is standing and the new girl had just left)  
  
Emma turns to Courtney.  
  
Emma- Uh oh. This can't be good.  
  
Manny- JT! What the hell do you think you were doing?  
  
JT- (shocked to see Manny standing next to him) Manny!! I...uh...was showing the new girl around.  
  
Manny- Yeah! With your lips??!!  
  
JT- Uh...n-n-no...that's not it...I was...  
  
Manny- Just save it JT! I thought you really liked me and I liked you. But now I see you're just as immature as I always thought you were. JT...I'm sorry to say this...but, we're done. (starts to storm off)  
  
JT- Manny!! Wait up!!  
  
JT runs after Manny and finds her outside under a tree.  
  
JT- Manny...look at me.  
  
Manny looks up and tears are building up in her eyes.  
  
Manny- JT...I-I can't believe you would do this. (pause) I really thought I liked you, ya know? But...maybe this was all just a mistake. (pause) I can see you just can't handle a REAL relationship. Y-You really can't.  
  
JT- (sighs) Manny, I'm sorry too. I guess I am just too immature for a steady relationship with just one person. (pause) Ya know, my hormones are raging at this age! First I like one girl, then I'm kissing another.  
  
Manny- (sniffles, laughs a little, and rolls her eyes) Yeah. I can see that.  
  
JT- Manny...I AM really sorry. (pause) Can you forgive me?  
  
Manny- JT...I don't know. Maybe. Eventually.  
  
JT- Then...can we still be friends?  
  
Manny- Maybe. Hopefully.  
  
JT smiles and offers her a hand to help her off of the ground.  
  
Manny- (shakes her head) No thanks. I need to be alone for a bit. I did just see my boyfriend, now ex, just kiss another girl. (pause) That can really shake someone up ya know?  
  
JT- Oh, I see. Well...I'll cya in class later.  
  
Manny- Yeah, cya.  
  
JT walks inside the school and Manny is left sitting under the tree, thinking. Well, maybe neither one of us was ready for a steady, serious relationship, she thought to herself. Wait, she thought, did all this time, I really like...JT?? Weird....She then laughed at herself for a bit.  
  
*Inside*  
  
Emma and Courtney were talking when JT came down the hallway.  
  
Emma- JT! (pause) So what happened?  
  
JT- (sighs) It's over guys, it's over.  
  
Courtney- I'm sorry JT...  
  
JT- Yeah, well...that's what I get for being me, I guess.  
  
Emma- Guess so...  
  
JT- Well, she thinks we can still be friends. (pause) Hey! Now I can go meet up with Andrea (the new girl)!  
  
Emma and Courtney- JT!!  
  
JT starts slowing walking and then running backwards.  
  
JT- Hey! My hormones ARE racing you know...whoa!  
  
JT fell over his own shoe and was now on the ground.  
  
Emma and Courtney faced each other and started laughing really hard.  
  
Courtney- That's what you get for messing with someone's heart!  
  
JT then got up and went walking down the other hall, probably to find Andrea.  
  
Emma and Courtney started laughing again, looking in the direction JT ran off to.  
  
Sean and Craig came up behind both of them. Sean tapped Emma's shoulder and Craig tapped Courtney's shoulder while saying...  
  
Sean and Craig- Boo!  
  
Both girls jumped and turned around and let out little screams. Then, they realized it was just Craig and Sean.  
  
Courtney- (punched Craig in the arm) What was that for?  
  
Craig- Nothing really...we just thought it would be funny to give you girls a little scare.  
  
Sean- Yeah, that's all.  
  
Emma- Well, don't do that again.  
  
Courtney- Yeah. (She gave Craig a look that said "Don't do that ever! I thought you were...Kevin")  
  
Sean and Craig- Sorry.  
  
They looked like little boys that had just gotten caught with their hands in the cookie jar.  
  
Emma- Aw...look at them Court...we can forgive them this time, can't we?  
  
Courtney- Well...I guess...just this one time...(smiles)  
  
Sean- Alright man! We're off the hook!  
  
Emma gave Sean a kiss on the cheek as so did Courtney to Craig.  
  
Sean and Craig tried to sneak a high five behind their backs.  
  
Emma and Courtney just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
  
Sean- So, what was so funny before we came here?  
  
Emma- JT fell over his own shoe.  
  
Craig- But he does that all the time...it's JT.  
  
Emma- Well this time...he deserved it.  
  
Courtney- Yeah, Manny spotted JT kissing another girl.  
  
Sean- Is Manny going to be okay?   
  
Emma- Yeah, I think so. (pause) JT said that she said that they could still be friends.  
  
Craig- What a jerk.  
  
Courtney- And it was a new girl too! He said he was "helping her around".  
  
Sean- A new girl???  
  
Craig- Where??? Is she single???  
  
Courtney- (stood straight in front of Craig and pointed at him) She probably is, but you're not Craig.  
  
Emma- Same for you, Mr. Cameron.  
  
Craig and Sean- We're kidding!  
  
Emma- You both better be.  
  
Just then the bell rang for classes.  
  
Courtney- Well Em, we should get going to class.  
  
Emma- Yeah, I guess so.  
  
Sean- Do you have to?? (said almost like a little boy whining)  
  
Emma- Yes, Sean. But, I'll see you at lunch, okay?  
  
Sean- Alright, fine. (smiles)  
  
Sean leans in and gives Emma a quick kiss.  
  
Sean- I can't wait till lunch then.  
  
Emma starts walking to class.  
  
Craig turns to Courtney.  
  
Craig- Will I be seeing you at lunch, as well?  
  
Courtney- Of course. (gives him a short kiss) I'll see you then, Craig.  
  
Craig- Bye.  
  
And with that the girls and the boys turned their separate ways.  
  
*In class*  
  
Emma and Courtney are sitting down when Manny walks in.  
  
Emma- Manny? Are you alright?  
  
Courtney- Yeah, are you okay sweetie?  
  
Manny- (sniffles a bit) Yeah, I think I'll be okay. (pause) Hopefully, I can survive being friends with JT.  
  
Courtney- Well, we're always here for you Manny.  
  
Emma- Yeah, always.  
  
Manny- Thanks guys.  
  
Emma- Why would you want to have Pinky for your boyfriend anyways??  
  
All girls giggle.  
  
Manny- I really have no idea.  
  
Courtney- Manny, you're better off without an immature guy anyways.  
  
Manny- You know what, you're right. And being single isn't so bad, I guess.  
  
Emma and Courtney look at each other.  
  
Emma- Well, I don't know about that...  
  
All girls laugh in unison until Mr. Simpson starts class.  
  
Mr. Simpson- Today class, we will be...  
  
Mr. Simpson's voice seemed to trail off because Manny had her thoughts elsewhere. Yeah, I don't need a guy to be happy. All I need, is great friends.  
  
*At lunch*   
  
Manny, Emma, and Courtney were all sitting at a lunch table alone. Craig and Sean had joined them for a while but had left to go "take care of something". Once they had finished eating, Manny decided to go to M.I. to go do some research while Emma and Courtney were walking through the halls.  
  
Courtney- I really can't believe JT would do that to Manny.  
  
Emma- I know. Me either.  
  
Just then someone pulled Emma from behind and into a spare room. Courtney didn't realize this and just kept walking and talking, thinking Emma was still there.  
  
Courtney- Poor Manny. I just hope she can get over it. (she then notices Emma wasn't by her side) Emma? Emma, where are you?  
  
Then, a hand reached out and grabbed Courtney's waist and pulled her behind a wall. Courtney was about to scream, until she realized it was Craig.  
  
Courtney- Craig? What's going on?  
  
Craig- Nothing. Sean and I just thought we needed some time with our favorite girls.  
  
Courtney- Oh really? What did you have in mind? (has a sly look on her face)  
  
Craig- Oh, nothing fancy really, but first, do you want to go out tomorrow night, you know, with me?  
  
Courtney- Of course I would! I mean, you are my boyfriend, right?  
  
Craig- I sure hope I still am. (smiles)  
  
Courtney- (smiles) So...Mr. Manning...what's the other part of your "plan"?  
  
Craig- Oh, just this...(leans in and kisses her)  
  
Courtney and Craig are tangled up kissing very passionately when someone is standing in front of them.  
  
Ms. Kwan- Mmm...hmm...  
  
Courtney realizes this and pushes Craig off of her.  
  
Craig- (looking confused) What?  
  
He turns around and sees Ms. Kwan.  
  
Craig- Oh, sorry Ms. Kwan. (pause) It won't happen again!  
  
Craig takes Courtney's hand and they run off the other way, laughing. Soon they reach Courtney's locker.  
  
Courtney- (still laughing a bit) Did you see her face?  
  
Craig- (laughing) That was so funny.  
  
Courtney and Craig stop laughing.  
  
Courtney- Thanks for that though. I needed some "quality" time with my boyfriend.  
  
Craig- You're welcome. I know, I enjoyed it.  
  
Courtney- (looks up at him) You ready for more?  
  
Craig looks confused. Courtney pushes him up against a locker and starts to kiss him again. Soon her arms are around his neck and his are firmly wrapped around her waist, never wanting to let her go.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Emma- Sean?? What is going on??  
  
Sean- Craig and I thought that we both needed some time with our girlfriends.  
  
Emma- Oh really? (pause) And you wanted your time, here, in a spare closet?  
  
Sean- Hey! At least, we can't get in trouble for making out in here.  
  
Emma- (gives him a sharp look) What makes you think I'm gonna make out with you?  
  
Sean- What does that mean?  
  
Emma- (imitating Sean from earlier that day) Just kidding!  
  
Sean smiles and starts to kiss Emma. Then he moves from her lips, to cheek, to neck.  
  
Emma- (giggling) Sean!  
  
He moves back to her lips and they are so into their steamy make out session, they don't hear anything else.  
  
Emma- Sean?  
  
Sean- Yeah?  
  
Emma- I love you.  
  
Sean- I love you too, Em.  
  
They start to kiss again.  
  
*The next day at school*  
  
Manny, Courtney, and Emma are standing by the lockers talking when Sean and Craig come up to the bunch.  
  
Craig- Hey girls!  
  
All- Hey!  
  
Craig walks over to Courtney, kisses her cheek and puts his arm around her.  
  
Craig- So, are we still on for tonight?  
  
Courtney- Of course we are! (smiles up at him)  
  
Sean- Hey Emma!  
  
Emma just looks at him.  
  
Sean- What did I do?  
  
Emma grabs him away from where Manny, Courtney, and Craig were talking.  
  
Emma- You did something all right Sean...  
  
Emma pulls down the neck of the turtleneck she was wearing and revealed a large red spot, basically, a hickey.  
  
Sean- Whoa! Did I...do that?  
  
Emma- (glaring at him) Yeah...you did Sean! Now I have to wear these turtlenecks when its 90 degrees out!  
  
Sean- I'm sure there's something you can put over it besides a turtleneck. (starts to laugh)  
  
Emma- (still glaring at him) What's so funny?  
  
Sean- I just can't believe...I did that.  
  
Emma- Remember our steamy make-out session...that's where it happened Sean!  
  
Sean- I'm sorry Emma. Let me make it up to you.  
  
Emma- How?  
  
Sean- We'll go out tonight. We can double with Courtney and Craig.  
  
Emma- (sighs) Alright, fine.  
  
Sean smiles and kisses her cheek. He starts to laugh again. And Emma punches him in the shoulder.  
  
Emma- Would you stop that already? (She can't help but smile a little)  
  
There's still probably 2 more chapters so keep reading!! 


	14. In Love With You

Here is another chapter. It's a lot of Courtney/Craig and Emma/Sean love stuff. Like I said before, I'm a sucker for romance.  
  
It was the next day at Degrassi and poor Emma's hickey still hadn't started to disappear. But Sean did say that he would make it up to her tonight when she and Sean doubled with Courtney and Craig. But for now, Emma and Courtney were standing by Emma's locker and talking.  
  
Emma- Courtney!! When will this ever go away?? (she pulled down her turtleneck to show Courtney AGAIN, her hickey) I'm don't want to wear another turtleneck tonight!  
  
Courtney- Emma, just relax. And by the way, it probably won't go away for another week. I should know...  
  
Emma- Courtney!! (lowering her voice since people had turned to look at them) You've gotten a hickey before??  
  
Courtney- Well, yes...but only once. With my old boyfriend, and NOT Kevin.  
  
Emma- Oh...  
  
Courtney then remembered something.  
  
Courtney- So, you're sick of turtlenecks?  
  
Emma- Yes!!  
  
Courtney- Well, I've got an idea. (pause) Do you have a shirt on under?  
  
Emma- Yeah...  
  
Courtney- Well, just take off your turtleneck and wear that shirt. (pause) I've got some foundation that will cover that sucker up.  
  
Emma- Omigod! You're a lifesaver!  
  
Emma then went into the washroom with Courtney, took off the turtleneck that made her so hot, and Courtney carefully put foundation over the hickey. When she was done, the red spot was barely even noticeable. Now the girls were walking back to Emma's locker.  
  
Emma- Whew! I feel so much better without that turtleneck on! I was burning up under that thing.  
  
Courtney- (laughs) Well I'm glad I could help you out with your "problem".  
  
Both girls started to laugh. Then, Sean and Craig came up to them.  
  
Sean- Hey girls. (turns to Emma) Hey Emma. (pause) How's your...uh...  
  
Emma flicks back her hair from the side of her neck where the hickey was and reveals there's no longer a trace of it.  
  
Sean- Wow! I-It's gone.  
  
Emma- Actually...it's not. Courtney just put make-up over it to make it less noticeable.  
  
Sean- Well, at least you don't have to wear those turtlenecks anymore...and I don't have to hear you complain about it anymore...  
  
Emma- Hey! (lightly punches him)  
  
Sean- (laughs) I'm only kidding!  
  
They both smile at each other and Sean gives her a sweet kiss.  
  
Courtney and Craig are standing next to each other and Craig's arm is around her shoulders.  
  
Craig- Aww...how sweet. Look at the love birds, Court!  
  
Sean- Shut up! (punches Craig in the arm)  
  
Both girls laugh at their boyfriends.  
  
Craig- So, ladies, will you still be joining Sean and myself tonight, for dinner?  
  
Emma and Courtney- Of course!  
  
Sean- Great! We'll pick you guys up at seven.  
  
Courtney- But I'll be at Emma's house so you don't have to go to my house.  
  
Craig- Alright. Sounds good. (kisses Courtney) I'll see you later sweetie.  
  
Courtney- I can't wait.  
  
Sean- Bye Emma!  
  
Emma- Later Sean!  
  
Then both boys disappear down the hallway.  
  
Emma- So, you'll be at my house, huh?  
  
Courtney- Yeah, cause then we can help each other get ready for our "hot dates"!  
  
Both girls laugh.  
  
Emma- Courtney, we're really lucky ya know.  
  
Courtney- How's that?  
  
Emma- We have guys like Sean and Craig!  
  
Courtney- I know, Em. I know...  
  
Manny is sitting alone in the library when JT comes up to her. Manny sees him and looks up.  
  
Manny- (sighs) What do you want JT?  
  
JT- Nothing really. (pause) I just wanted to apologize...again.  
  
Manny- JT, you already have, about a million times. Just put it to rest. (goes back to studying)  
  
JT sighs and is about ready to leave but then he turns back around.  
  
JT- Manny no, I have something to tell you.  
  
He sits down on the chair beside Manny. Manny looks up at him.  
  
Manny- Alright, spill.  
  
JT- Okay, look. I can't stand you being mad at me. You're one of my best friends, and WERE my girlfriend. I just wish that...we could, ya know...be friends again. (pause) Manny, I lost you as a girlfriend, I don't want to lose you as a friend.  
  
Manny just sits there for a bit, speechless. Then she finally speaks.  
  
Manny- JT, I don't want to lose you as a friend either.  
  
JT- Good. (pause) So, we're friends again?  
  
Manny- Friends. (pause) And, no, we can't be girlfriend and boyfriend anymore.  
  
JT- Damn!  
  
Manny laughs at him.  
  
It's now 6:55 at Emma's house and she and Courtney are waiting for the boys to pick them up. Courtney had helped Emma with her outfit and vice versa with Courtney.  
  
Emma- I can't wait to see what the guys have planned for us!  
  
Courtney- I know! Me either. Knowing them, it must be pretty good...  
  
Emma- Yep...  
  
Both girls laugh. Then, the doorbell rings.  
  
Courtney- That must be them!!  
  
Emma answers the door.  
  
Emma and Courtney- Hey guys!  
  
Sean and Craig- Hey!  
  
Sean and Craig are just standing there, speechless.  
  
Emma- What's wrong??  
  
Sean- Nothing...it's just that...you look gorgeous.   
  
Emma- Thanks! You look pretty good as well. (she gives him a quick kiss)  
  
Craig- And Courtney...you look...hot!!  
  
Courtney- Why thank you.  
  
Craig- Spin around.  
  
Courtney spins around like she used to when she modeled.  
  
Craig- Whew!! (fans himself with his hand) Really, I mean it...you look great.  
  
Courtney gives him a big kiss.  
  
Emma- Well, I think we should go.  
  
Craig- Yeah, we have reservations already set.  
  
Courtney- Okay, let's go.  
  
They decided to walk since it was only a few blocks away. The couples were within a few feet from each other, both talking the night away. Soon, they were at the restaurant and before you would have know it, they had finished dinner.  
  
Emma- So now what? Should we order desert?  
  
Sean looked at Craig. Craig knew that was the signal for him to take Courtney somewhere else for their own part of the date. The girls didn't know it but, the guys had some pretty romantic plans for each girlfriend. (We'll start with Craig and Courtney)  
  
Craig- Come on Courtney...I want to show you something.  
  
Courtney- Uh...alright Craig. (looks confused) See ya in a bit Em.  
  
Emma- Bye...  
  
Craig had taken her out by the water fountain. There were so many stars out that night and the sky looked beautiful.  
  
Courtney- Wow, look at the sky! It's beautiful.  
  
Craig- (looks up) Ya, it sure is. (he turns to Courtney) Hey Court...  
  
Courtney- (looks at him) Yeah Craig?  
  
Craig- Since they first day that I saw you, I liked you. You were unlike any girl I'd ever met. I mean, you're funny, talented, and...gorgeous...  
  
Courtney is now blushing.  
  
Craig- Well, I guess what I'm saying is...I-I'm glad you're my girlfriend.   
  
Courtney- Wow, thanks Craig. I'm really glad you're my boyfriend.  
  
They both smile and kiss. More than anything though, Craig wanted to say "I Love You" to Courtney, but he wasn't sure how she would take it. They were pretty powerful words. But Sean could say it to Emma, why couldn't he?  
  
Craig- Well, I would really like it if you would wear this...  
  
Craig pulls out a necklace with a diamond heart on it.  
  
Courtney- Craig...oh..my..god...I love it! It's absolutely gorgeous!! (she looks at him) Thank you.  
  
She smiles and kisses him. Once they back away, they pull into a tight hug. Courtney got a warm, fuzzy feeling inside and knew that Craig was the one for her. Craig also knew that Courtney was "the one" and he was hoping that sooner or later, he would be able to say those three words to her...  
  
Emma- I wonder why they hurried away so fast.  
  
Sean- Beats me. (pause) Emma?  
  
Emma- (tilts her head) Sean?  
  
Sean- (laughs) Come on now. I'm trying to be serious.  
  
Emma- Okay, okay...  
  
Sean- Emma...even though we've been through some hard times throughout all the years we've know each other, I now know that you're the one for me. I know we've said "I love you" many times to each other before, but this time, I really, really mean it. Emma Nelson, I love you. I'm in love with you.  
  
Emma is almost speechless. This was a totally new side to Sean.  
  
Emma- I love you too Sean. I don't think I could be with anyone else.  
  
Sean- Well, I was wondering if you could wear this, along with your necklace...  
  
He pulled out a small box with a ring inside that had a tiny diamond stud on it. Emma was thinking he was about to propose.  
  
Emma- Oh...my...god! Sean! You know we can't get married, now!  
  
Sean starts to laugh really hard.  
  
Emma- Sean! What's so funny now??  
  
Sean- Em, I'm not proposing, not for a LONG time. This...is a promise ring...that no matter what...if we're together or not...we'll always remain friends and be truthful to each other.  
  
Emma- (gasps) Of course I'll wear it! (she puts it on her finger and gazes at it) It's beautiful Sean! I don't think I'll ever take it off!  
  
They both smile and Sean leans in and kisses her. Soon they back away and are gazing into each other's eyes.  
  
Emma- I love you, Sean. I really do.  
  
Sean- I love you too.  
  
Soon, the night was over and they were walking back to Emma and Courtney's houses. Emma and Courtney were walking behind the boys, sharing their new jewelry with each other.  
  
Sean- Hey. The girls are happy.  
  
Craig- Yeah they are.  
  
Soon they came to a point where the couples exchanged good-byes and turned their separate ways. Sean walked Emma home and Craig walked Courtney home. Within ten minutes, they reached her doorstep.  
  
Courtney- Well, Craig, I had a really good time tonight...and thanks for the necklace...it's beautiful.  
  
Craig- You're welcome. You needed one.  
  
Once again, they smile at each other and kiss.  
  
Craig- Well, I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Courtney- See ya later.  
  
Courtney turned around and reached into her pocket for her key. It wasn't there. She looked in the driveway and also noticed that her parent's cars weren't there. They must have gotten called into work, again, she thought.  
  
Courtney- Craig! Wait up! (she ran to him) I've kinda got a problem. I don't have my key and uh...my parents aren't home.  
  
Craig- That's not good. (pause) Wait, I know. You could come sleep at my house.  
  
Courtney- Are you sure that'll be okay with Joey?  
  
Craig- I'm sure he'll be alright with it after he hears the situation. (pause) Come on!  
  
Courtney- Alright...  
  
Craig and Courtney then walked to Craig's house. Once they were inside, Craig noticed Joey was sitting on the couch, watching TV with an almost sleeping Angela.  
  
Joey- Hey Craig! You're home.  
  
Craig- Hey Joey. Uh, listen, Courtney's got a problem.  
  
Joey- Is she alright?  
  
Courtney stepped out from behind Craig.  
  
Courtney- Yeah Joey, I'm fine. It's just that...well, I forgot my key and my parents got called into work, again...so, that leaves me without a place to sleep.  
  
Joey- Oh, that's no problem Courtney. We can spare you the sofa bed.  
  
Courtney- Thanks Joey! You're a lifesaver. (she gives him a hug)  
  
Joey- No problem. And besides, I'm sure Angie would enjoy the company.  
  
Just then Angela woke up and noticed that her brother's girlfriend, Courtney was there.  
  
Angela- Courtney!  
  
Courtney- (reaching out her arms) Hey babe! (gives her a hug) How are you doin?  
  
Angela- I'm good. (pause) Are you staying here tonight?  
  
Courtney- Yeah, I sure am Ang.  
  
Angela- Goodie! (gives Courtney another hug) I like you necklace. It's pretty.  
  
Courtney- Thanks sweetie. You know who gave it to me?  
  
Angela- Who?  
  
Courtney- Craig.  
  
Angela- He did??  
  
Courtney- Yep.  
  
Angela- (turns to Craig) You got a really pretty necklace for Courtney, Craig.  
  
Craig- (smiles at Courtney) Well, she deserves one Ang.  
  
Joey turns to Craig.  
  
Joey- Craig man! How could you afford that?  
  
Craig- Just money, from here and there, working odd jobs.  
  
Joey- Good job man. (turns to Courtney) It looks beautiful on you Courtney.  
  
Courtney- Thank you Joey.  
  
Joey- (turns to Angie) Well, Angie, it's time for you to go up to bed.  
  
Angela- (yawns) Okay...  
  
Joey- Say goodnight to Craig and Courtney.  
  
Angela- Goodnight Craig! Goodnight Courtney!  
  
Courtney- (gives Angela a hug) Night sweetie.  
  
Angela runs up the stairs.  
  
Joey- Now you two better get to sleep as well. But first, let me set up the sofa bed for you Courtney.  
  
Courtney- Thanks Joey.  
  
In about five minutes, Joey fixed up Courtney's bed, and Courtney called her parents to tell them what happened. They said it was alright and they would see her in the morning. Courtney had just finished using the bathroom when she noticed that Craig was waving to her from his room. She walked over to his room.  
  
Craig- I just wanted to give you a goodnight kiss.  
  
Courtney- Oh really...(she leaned in first and gave him a long, soft kiss) How was that?  
  
Craig- Good enough to last me to tomorrow.  
  
Courtney laughed.  
  
Courtney- Well, goodnight Craig.  
  
Craig- Night Courtney.  
  
Courtney walked downstairs and immediately fell asleep from being so tired. A few moments later though, Craig walked downstairs to see his sleeping beauty. He looked at her and then kissed her forehead.  
  
Craig- I love you Courtney.  
  
Another chapter done! Only one more left! Stories with Marco, Terri/Spinner, Ashley/Jimmy, Emma/Sean, and Courtney/Craig still ahead. 


	15. I Can't Be With Anyone Else

Here's the last chapter...it's probably going to be a long one, like my last few chapters, since I enjoy writing this story so much! Thanks so much for all your reviews! Especially to Ice Princezz, who has give me great reviews since the beginning, and xConfusedGirlx, who has given me good reviews and is a sucker for romance like myself! Please keep reviewing! That's to all the people who haven't read the story ever, or in a while! Thank you!  
  
Courtney had just begun to open her eyes the next morning. At first, she was confused as why she was in Craig's living room, on a couch, but then remembered what had happened the night before. Now, someone was lightly shaking her from the other side.  
  
Angela- Courtney?? Are you awake?  
  
Courtney rolled over to find sweet, little Angela standing next to the couch, holding a teddy bear.  
  
Courtney- (smiles) I am now sweetie. What's up?  
  
Angela- I wanted to know if you wanted to play with me.  
  
Courtney- Of course! What do you want to play?  
  
Angela- Let's play...Candyland! I love that game!  
  
Courtney- (laughs) Alright, whatever you want Angie.  
  
It was 6:30 when Angela woke Courtney up (that was really early to play a game, thought Courtney) and at 6:50, Joey came downstairs.  
  
Joey- Hey baby! (kissed Anglea's forehead) Good morning Courtney. How did you sleep?  
  
Courtney- Very well, actually. I can't thank you enough Joey, for letting me spend the night here.  
  
Joey- Like I said before, it was no problem. (pause) I can see you two are having fun. (nodded at the game she and Angela were playing)  
  
Angela- Yeah daddy! Courtney is fun to play with!  
  
Craig- (walking downstairs) Hey! What about me?  
  
Angela- Crrraaiiiggg!!!  
  
Angela ran over and gave Craig a big hug.  
  
Craig- Hey Ang! What have you been doing?  
  
Angela- Me and Courtney were playing Candyland!  
  
Craig- Oh, I see. Very fun. (walks over to where Courtney is sitting) Hey you! (gives her a hug)  
  
Courtney- Hey Craig.  
  
Joey- So Courtney, will you be joining us for breakfast?  
  
Courtney- I'd love too.  
  
So, they all sat down at the table and ate breakfast. It wasn't long after that Courtney realized it was 7:20 and she had to go get ready for school. She said good-bye to Joey and Angela and Craig walked her out the door. He leaned in just for a quick kiss, but then it started to turn into a make-out session. Courtney pulled away.  
  
Courtney- Wait...wait! Baby, I'm gonna see you in like an hour! There will be time for this, and more, later. (she said the last line with a wink)   
  
Craig- I can't wait for that then.  
  
Courtney- (smiles) Besides, I got to go get ready.  
  
Craig- Alright, I'll see you in a bit.  
  
Courtney- Bye Craig. (waves to him and walks to her house)  
  
After she was done getting ready for school and went downstairs, she found her parents sitting at the table in the kitchen.  
  
Mom- Hey sweetie! How was your evening...and morning?  
  
Courtney- (holds her necklace tight) Great.  
  
Dad- Well, I'm glad you had fun honey. (looks at the clock) Well, I better get you off to school before you're late!  
  
Courtney- Yeah, that's a good idea.  
  
Mom- Bye Court! See you later tonight.  
  
Courtney- Bye mom!  
  
Once Courtney got to school, Emma and Manny were waiting for her at her locker.  
  
Emma- Hey! You made it...finally.  
  
Courtney- (laughs) Yeah, sorry guys...I was just a little tied up this morning.  
  
Manny- Ugh...I know what that's like.  
  
Emma- So Courtney, show Manny your necklace.  
  
Courtney held up her necklace high to Manny and she was amazed.  
  
Manny- Wow Courtney! That's beautiful. You're really lucky to have a guy like Craig.  
  
Courtney- Aw! Thanks Manny! I know I'm glad to have a friend like you! (pause) So Emma, how are ya liking your ring?  
  
Emma- I love it! I haven't taken it off since Sean gave it to me!  
  
Manny and Emma- Aww!!!  
  
Emma- Oh shut up guys...  
  
All the girls laughed.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Spinner and Terri are on a bench outside, laughing.  
  
Spinner- Well, I'm glad you think I'm funny...  
  
Terri- Who wouldn't??  
  
Spinner- I could name all of them, but that could take a while...  
  
Terri laughs.  
  
Spinner- Hey Terri?  
  
Terri- Yeah Spin?  
  
Spinner- Terri, I know we've had lots of hard times, like most other couples in this school, and only recently got back together but...I think I'm in love.  
  
Terri- (looked confused) With me?  
  
Spinner- Yeah, with you. Who else?  
  
Terri blushed.  
  
Terri- I don't know. It's just that...well no one has ever said that to me...and, it means so much, coming from you.  
  
Spinner smiled at her and gave her a big kiss.  
  
From a distance, Paige was looking on. She told herself she wasn't jealous but she knew that deep down, she wanted Spinner back, but knew now, she couldn't have him. But hey, who's that cute new transfer student over there, she thought to herself...  
  
*Back in school*  
  
Jimmy and Ashley were in the gym, by themselves. Jimmy was playing basketball while Ashley was sitting on the stage. He had just made a basket from the free-throw line.  
  
Ashley- Nice shot.  
  
Jimmy- Thanks.  
  
Jimmy then went and sat next to Ashley. She rested her head on his broad shoulder.  
  
Ashley- Jimmy, I'm so glad we're back together.  
  
Jimmy- Me too, Ash, me too. (pause) I really don't think I could be with anyone else...  
  
Ashley- Same here...(pause) Seeing you with Hazel at the dance last year, it made me really jealous, to tell you the truth...  
  
Jimmy- Well, seeing you Craig made me jealous too...  
  
They are now staring into each other's eyes and Jimmy says...  
  
Jimmy- You're beautiful Ash...  
  
Ashley blushes.  
  
Ashley- Thanks Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy- (he pushes her hair aside) I love you.  
  
Ashley- (smiles) I love you too.  
  
Jimmy leans in and kisses Ashley.  
  
Ashley- Now, this is how it's supposed to be...  
  
*Lunchtime*  
  
Jimmy, Sean, Spinner, and Craig were all sitting together, eating lunch. Marco and Ellie were sitting together at a nearby table.  
  
Marco- Well, I guess I should go talk to them...  
  
Ellie- I guess you should. And Marco, they're jerks if they won't listen.  
  
Marco just smiles at Ellie and walks over to the guy's table.  
  
Spinner- Hey Marco...  
  
Marco- Hey guys...  
  
Jimmy- Marco, listen, we're sorry about before. I guess we were all just really confused is all...  
  
Marco- Well so am I guys...I only found out about this a few months ago, and I just didn't know how to tell you all...  
  
Sean- Hey, we all talked about it and, as long as you tell us what's going on with you, we all figure that, you're still cool...  
  
Marco- (smiles) Thanks guys...  
  
Craig- So, friends again?  
  
Marco- Friends.  
  
He gives all the guys that whole "guy handshake" thing and sits down with them. Marco then looks over at Ellie, who is smiling at him. He smiles back at her and waves.  
  
*After school*  
  
The last bell of the day had just rung and all of the students went rushing to their lockers. As usual, Manny, Emma, and Courtney, were standing by the lockers, talking.  
  
Manny- I can't believe how much homework Ms. Kwan gave us today...  
  
Emma- I know, even for Ms. Kwan, that was a lot.  
  
Courtney- And I don't even get the math homework. Ugh, how am I ever going to survive??  
  
Manny- With friends like us, you should be just fine.  
  
Courtney laughs.  
  
Courtney- Thanks guys.  
  
Emma- Hey Courtney, you know what's weird?  
  
Courtney- What?  
  
Emma- I haven't seen Sean or Craig all day.  
  
Courtney- That is kinda strange. Hmm...wonder what they're up to.  
  
Manny- Maybe more jewelry??  
  
Emma- I wish...  
  
All the girls laugh.  
  
Just then, Sean and Craig came up behind the three girls.  
  
Craig- Ladies...  
  
Emma- (laughing) Hey guys...  
  
Both were holding two roses, one red and one pink.  
  
Sean- Emma, this is for you...(he gave her a red rose and kissed her)  
  
Emma- Aw, how sweet of you Sean. Thank you.  
  
Craig- And this, is for you Courtney. (he gave her a red rose and kissed her cheek)  
  
Courtney- (smiling) Thank you Craig.  
  
Manny- What about the pink ones?  
  
Craig and Sean looked at each other.  
  
Sean- They're for you Manny.  
  
Manny looked surprised.  
  
Manny- Me? Why me?  
  
Craig- Just because we like you...  
  
Manny- (smiling) Thanks guys.  
  
Sean- And we thought you should get some attention from two good friends.  
  
Manny then hugged both guys at once.  
  
Emma- So this is what you've been up to all day.  
  
Sean- Yeah, pretty much...  
  
Courtney- Well, it was very thoughtful you two.  
  
Sean and Craig- We know...  
  
All girls laughed at them.  
  
Manny- Well, I know I feel special...  
  
Emma and Courtney- Same here.  
  
Manny- Well I better get going to practice so, I'll see you guys later.  
  
Emma- Bye Manny!  
  
Courtney- Bye!  
  
Craig and Sean- Bye!  
  
Sean- Emma, I'll walk you home.  
  
Emma- Alright, thanks Sean. See you two later.  
  
Courtney- Bye Emma!  
  
Craig- Later Sean.  
  
Now, the halls were clearing out and Courtney and Craig were two of the few people left.  
  
Craig- So Courtney, you want to come over, and like do homework or something?  
  
Courtney- Sure. I haven't been to your house in like, forever!  
  
Craig laughs.  
  
Craig- After you left, Angela was wondering when you'd be coming back, so I'm sure she'll be very happy.  
  
Courtney- Well that's always a good thing.  
  
Craig- So, shall we go?  
  
Courtney- (smiles) I guess so...  
  
Then they walk down the hallway, hand in hand.  
  
Sean and Emma had just reached Emma's doorstep.  
  
Emma- So, I'll see you tomorrow?  
  
Sean- Yeah, tomorrow. (he simply kisses her cheek)  
  
Sean was walking down her front steps when Emma stopped him.  
  
Emma- Sean, wait!  
  
Emma ran over to him and gave him a big kiss.  
  
Sean- (laughing) What was that for?  
  
Emma- Just because, I love you.  
  
Sean- I love you too, Em.  
  
He kissed her again. They slightly pulled away and her arms were around his neck and his around her waist.  
  
Sean- I don't want to lose you Emma. You're the best thing that happened to me.  
  
Emma blushes.  
  
Emma- I don't think I could be with anyone else, but you.  
  
They kiss one last time before Emma heads in. Aww!!!  
  
Now, Craig and Courtney had just reached Craig's house. Inside were Joey and Angela.  
  
Craig- Hey Joey! I'm home!  
  
Joey- Hey Craig. Hey...Courtney!  
  
Courtney- Hey Joey, long time no see, huh?  
  
Angela- Courtney!  
  
Courtney- Hey Angie! (gives her a hug)  
  
Craig- What about me??  
  
Angela- Craig!  
  
She runs over and gives him a big hug, as well.  
  
Joey- So, what brings you here?  
  
Courtney- Oh, Craig's just gonna help me with some homework.  
  
Joey- Alright. So, will you be staying for dinner?  
  
Courtney- If I'm welcome, I'd love too.  
  
Joey- You're always welcome here.  
  
Courtney- Thanks Joey.  
  
Joey- Hey Craig, I have to go down to the shop for a bit and I'm taking Angela. Will you be alright until dinner?  
  
Craig- Yeah, sure.  
  
Joey- Alright, great. I'll see you both later.  
  
Courtney- Bye Joey! Bye Angie!  
  
Angie- Bye Courtney! Bye Craig!  
  
Craig- Later, Joey. Bye Ang!  
  
Once they left, Craig and Courtney sat down on the couch and did some homework. And in only about two hours, they were done.  
  
Courtney- Wow, I can't believe we're done. Thanks for all you're help Craig.  
  
Craig- No problem. (pause) So, what do you want to do now?  
  
Courtney- Hmm...well, we could have some fun.  
  
Craig- (has a sly look on his face) I think I know what you mean...Come on!  
  
Courtney laughed as she took his hand. Craig brought her upstairs to his room and turned on the radio.  
  
Craig- What about showing me some of your dancing? (he doesn't mean that kind of dance people! get that thought out of your heads!)  
  
The song "Crazy in Love" was on and Courtney started dancing. She was doing all her best moves and she couldn't help but smile at Craig, who was bobbing his head to the music. Once they song had finished, she flopped down on Craig's bed.  
  
Courtney- Whew! (turned her head to look at him) So, how'd ya like that?  
  
Craig- It was really good. (staring deep at her) You're amazing you know.  
  
Courtney- I know...(laughs)  
  
Craig- No really, it's not just your dancing, but you're amazing.  
  
Courtney looked at Craig with a funny look on her face.  
  
Courtney- Am I?  
  
Craig smiled.  
  
Craig- You are.  
  
Then, they started to kiss. Soon, they were heavily tangled in a make-out session. Courtney loved the way Craig kissed her. It was sweet and innocent but at the same time, very strong. Nothing she had ever experienced in her life was like that. It must have been fifteen minutes or so when she remembered that Joey and Angela would be home at any moment.  
  
Courtney- Craig...  
  
Craig- Yeah?  
  
Courtney- Joey's probably gonna be home any moment and what do you think he's gonna say, or even do, once he finds us in your room?  
  
Craig- Uh...yeah, you're probably right. Let's head back downstairs.  
  
Courtney- Wait! Let me clean you up, you look like a clown. (smiles)  
  
Craig looked in the mirror and realized that he had lipstick all over the bottom half of his face.  
  
Craig- Yeah, that would be a good idea.  
  
Courtney laughed.  
  
Once she cleared off all of the remained lipstick, they went back downstairs and sat on the couch. Craig was staring at Courtney.  
  
Courtney- What? Is there something on my face now?  
  
Craig- No. You're perfect.  
  
Craig then thought it would be a good time to tell Courtney what he'd been longing to say to her forever.  
  
Craig- Courtney?  
  
Courtney- Yeah Craig?  
  
Craig- I've kinda been wanting to say this for a long time, and I think now is a good time.  
  
Courtney- What is it Craig?  
  
Craig- Courtney, I love you.  
  
Courtney was just stared at him. She was glad he was the first to say it, though.  
  
Courtney- Craig, I love you too. (pause and she smiles) I don't think I would want to be with anyone else.  
  
Craig then kisses her. Courtney rests her head on Craig, and they wait for Joey to come home.  
  
It was only ten minutes after that when Joey and Angela arrived.  
  
Joey- Hey! We're back, and we brought food!  
  
Craig looked up.  
  
Craig- Alright! I'm starving!  
  
Courtney laughed at him and they walked over to the kitchen table.  
  
Courtney- (whispered in Craig's ear) Hey Craig? I'm glad I'm here and that I met you.  
  
Craig- (whispered into her ear) I'm glad too Courtney. Really glad...(kisses her cheek)  
  
The two were sitting next to each other at the table with Joey and Angela sitting across from them. Courtney was glad to be sitting next to the guy she loved: Craig. He understood her. He also was the one who made her forget everything about her life before him, especially Kevin. She was glad to have a guy like him in her life, really glad.  
  
That's the end!! No!! Well, I loved writing this story so much and I hope everyone has enjoyed it! I hope that people will continue to read this story and review it! Please do! This was my baby and I think it turned out pretty well considering some things didn't follow the original story lines. Now, I wish that I was in Courtney's spot! Only to be with Craig!! Degrassi rocks! lol! Hopefully, I'll write another story sometime. Luv you guys!!! 


End file.
